Adolescence: Strike of Midnight
by iMarth09
Summary: Len and Rin Kagamine have always been insperable since birth. Now as the midnight hour nears on their sixteenth birthday, all will change as they know it. Will the clock's chime ignite or decimate a secret forbidden love?  Based on Adolescence  -TWINCEST-
1. Childhood Innocence

Disclaimer: I don't own Len…I mean Vocaloid! Yeah…Vocaloid. Though I wish I do.

'...' Represents thoughts.

_**Prelude: Childhood Innocence**_

_In a hospital lay a very worn, yet contempt woman with two precious gifts in her arms- one in a pink blanket, the other in blue. She looked to her right to find a man staring down at her with a gentle smile as he reached over to kiss the women on the forehead. He sighed and tried to fight tears that were bound to form in his eyes._

"_To think that God has blessed us with two precious angels from heaven! Not one, but two! It seems as though you were given the daughter you've been wishing for, and I a son," exclaimed the overwhelmed man. His wife cradled the babies softly as to not wake them. They both had light, white skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes._

"_My love… being that I was in such pain and torment, when the nurse asked me which names I wanted on the birth certificates, I couldn't muster anything. What shall their names be?" asked the woman. The man took a moment to contemplate._

"_How were they born? Who came first?" he asked in reply to her question. She gave him a stare wondering how those questions had any relativity with the babies' names._

"_Well, the boy was born first…and from what the doctor said, he was in the left side of my uterus. Why do you ask?"_

_The man thought and continued the discussion._

"_So the girl was born second and came from the right?" he questioned further._

"_Yes."_

"_Then I've got suitable names for our beloved twins!"_

_His wife was filled with delight that he could find a possible solution before her. It was not that she didn't want to name the twins herself, but she was too exhausted at the moment._

"_Which did you think of?"_

"_Len Kagamine and Rin Kagamine." _

_The woman looked down at the two peacefully, sleeping babies and smiled._

"_Rin and Len, eh? How interesting. That sounds wonderful; they almost rhyme as well. Then that settles it, their names will be Rin and Len Kagamine." _

_-Five Years Later-_

_A young boy galloped in a chandelier lit room with a girl who shared the same face on his back._

"_Yay! Faster Len!" squealed the girl with delight as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The boy laughed and practically collapsed on the king-sized bed in the room. The girl pouted over the fun ride that was now over._

"_Rin, it gets tiring after a while!" laughed the boy rather loudly. The two gripped each other's hands and continued their giggling fits. Once their enthusiasm subsided for a bit, Len quickly ran off to their treasure chest and opened it. Rin walked over to where her twin stood and tilted her head._

"_Len, what are you getting out of there?" she questioned as she tugged on one of her silky, blonde pigtails. Len pulled out a small toy tiara and play sword._

"_Crowning my princess," he bellowed as he walked over and placed the small tiara on her head. Rin smiled and curtsied. _

"_So what are you going to do with the sword?"_

"_I'm going to be your knight. Remember, in the bed time stories Mom told us, that when the princess was trapped in a tower with a dragon guarding it, the knight went to fight the dragon and save her. Afterwards, he asked her for a kiss," he replied. Rin giggled some more._

"_Then fight the dragon and save me!" she acted out as she instantly took her imaginary role. Len started jabbing in random directions and spinning around, letting out childish battle cries. He poked one of the pillows on their bed as if giving the finishing blow to the monster._

"_My princess is saved!" _

_Rin took that as her initiative to run forth into Len's arms as he picked her up slightly and twirled her. _

"_My hero!" she exclaimed happily once being set on the floor. Len looked at her and smiled. _

"_This is the part where the Princess gives the knight a kiss," he reminded. The two turned red for a second, being that they were still rather young to understand the true meaning of kisses, but the blush quickly faded. Rin went forward and gave her elder twin a peck on the cheek. He grabbed her hands and they twirled into a ballroom dance. Though no music was being played, the two continued waltzing on the polished tile beneath them, using their happiness as their anthem. Of course, the two erupted into even more laughter._

"_That was fun, Len! Let's do it again sometime!" Rin stated before their mother entered the room. She smiled and walked towards the twins. _

"_Playing games again?"_

"_Yes," they answered simultaneously. _

"_What were you kids playing?"_

"_I was a princess, and Len was my knight!" Rin giggled. _

"_How sweet, in some stories, the princess ends up marrying the knight too," their mother added before her husband entered the room. A sparkle erupted in Len's eyes._

"_Really? Then that means I'm going to marry Rin, too!" Len exclaimed. Their parents giggled at the childish statement. _

"_Is that so?" asked their father. Len grinned and pulled Rin's hand towards him._

"_Yes!" _

_The two adults looked at each other and chuckled. The woman walked over to the twin's beds and pulled open the top sheet. _

"_Come on you too, time for bed," she motioned the two to come over to their dresser and put on sleep attire. The twins nodded and did as they were told. Rin put on a long white night gown; while Len put on white, cotton pajamas. The two were completely comfortable with changing in front of each other; then again, they were still very young and innocent. Their father had exited and waiting for his wife outside the door. Their mother pulled the sheet over the twins, who were now lying next to each other, tucking them comfortably. _

"_Goodnight my lovelies," she whispered as she went to place tiny kisses on their foreheads. She made her way over to the door, giving them one last glance before closing the door. She didn't close it all the way; she always left it slightly ajar- being that Rin had a slight phobia of the darkness. Once the twins started hearing footsteps out the hallway, Len remembered that he had forgotten to get their bedtime book from the bookcase near the door. Their mother had stopped reading them bedtime stories once they turned five, believing that they should begin to start maturing early without them. So Len always tried to bring the books back to their bed when his mother wasn't looking, knowing how Rin loved to hear them still. He climbed out of bed, signaling Rin not to make any noise, and tip-toed to the bookcase. He slipped his hand outwards and started to silently pull the book out. That's when he overheard his parents talking. _

"_Isn't it just cute how Len just says the cutest things, darling?" asked a female voice._

"_Eh, it's because he's young. Anything unrealistic a toddler or young child says is cute," replied the male voice. Len's eyes widened at the statement. He peeked out the door's crack to watch his parents' discussion._

"_To say he wants to marry his sister, how adorable. Too bad he'll grow to find that he can't. He doesn't even know what marriage is."_

"_Yes, siblings cannot marry, let alone twins, it's unethical. It was rather cute to watch them play and say such things, I do agree with you on that one," finished the male voice before the adults parted into their master bedroom. _

_Len bit his lip and held the book tight to his chest. He turned and noticed that Rin was now sitting up, her legs still tucked under the sheet. He smiled faintly and made his way over to join his sister. He opened up the book to the chapter named "__Cindrillon__". _

"_Do you want me to read this story to you, Rin-chan?" Len asked. He looked up at her to notice her burrowing her eyebrows._

"_Is what Dad and Mom said, true? That you can't marry me because we are twins?"_

_Len's eyes went wide. He took a minute to think about how he'd reply. He simply smiled and put a hand on her head._

"_No, I'm going to marry you, I promise!" he whispered loudly. The two giggled dismissed the subject. Len took hold of her left hand with his right, locking their fingers like he had every night. He brought up her hand to his lip and pecked Rin's index finger. He then took his other hand, and traced his finger down to the pages on the book, starting to read the story. Once the story had been finished, Len had found that Rin was asleep. She slept sideways on her pillow, her fingers still laced with his. He bit his lip, and put his free hand over her hair._

'_I promise that I'll forever be your knight. I'll protect you from any and all monsters. I promise to marry you someday…'_

* * *

Yeah, well, this is the first chapter in a fan fiction that I've written in a long time. I know its not that great, I was interupted multiple times while writing this. Note that the next chapter will not be in italics. This chapter exempts that being that it is a prelude to the actual story. The next chapter posted by the 10th, but I make no promises. I've hoped you've enjoyed this so far! More is to come! Forbidden romance! Lust! Anger! Heartbreak! I promise you that this chapter is just the icing on the cake! Yum...cake...I should go eat some!

-I just revised this chapter for any grammar errors and typos-


	2. Hearts of Ice

Disclaimer: Vocaloid is not mine. There, I said it.

'…' Represents thoughts.

_**Hearts of Ice**_

It had been ten years since that innocent night, filled with the twin's on-going laughter. The two had matured into young adults, both acknowledging their change in mind and behavior. Len had grown a few inches taller than Rin, slim but very attractive for his age. Rin also had a slim figure, though hers was very feminine. Rin no longer wore cute pigtails, but let her shoulder-length locks flow down, pinning her bangs with white clips. Her bust size also matured, which Len noticed dramatically. Not that he stared; he was just amazed with how flat she used to be, making them look more similar than they did now. Not everything changed, however. They both bore the same face, eyes, skin color, and hair. Len thought that even if that was the case, his sister was still much more appealing in these features than he was.

The two were walking home from piano practice, foot apart from each other. Rin walked ahead of Len, casually talking about the new student in their class. Len just listened, watching her figure from behind as it was outlined by the sunset's orange-blue glow. He would occasionally look down at the cement they walked on, a straight face planted on his features that his twin would not see unless she turned around with the right timing.

"That Hatsune girl has such a pretty voice! Can you believe how long her hair is? It's so beautiful! Not to mention the color of it! Teal! I remember how Mom used to put my hair in high pigtails like that."

Len's nose cringed at the mention of his mother. As if the two had twin telepathy, a chill went through Rin; she quickly turned around to notice the disgusted look on Len's face.

"What's wrong, Len-kun?" she asked concerned. Len composed himself and cleared his throat.

"Nothing."

Rin didn't buy it.

"Is it because I mentioned our mother?"

Bingo; right on the mark.

"What do you mean?" Len figured it was best to act dumb.

"Well, I noticed it too. I've noticed how mother has been acting more cold towards you as of late; as if you've done something wrong," she whispered as her gaze went towards the ground. Len bit his lip.

"It's nothing."

"I don't believe that. Why is it that Mother acts so nice and caring towards me, and suddenly distances herself from you? I mean, she used to treat us both so…motherly. Not to mention, equally," she explained. Len put his hands in his uniform pockets and turned his gaze away from hers.

"She probably has reasons to. She says I disgust her," he murmured.

"But why, Len-kun?"

Len shrugged. He didn't want to discuss the matter any longer.

Rin sighed and gave up. She figured she wasn't going to get anything out of her twin. All she wanted to know is why her family hasn't been as close as they used to be.

However, Len knew why. He was positive that his mother knew about how's he's been acting as of late. Why he's grown more silent and secluded, save for Rin, who he told almost everything that was bothering him.

ALMOST Everything.

More of late, he's been giving Rin more deep stares than he used to. When she grabs his hands casually, he sometimes would have to pull away. He never had to do that before when they were children. When she got dressed for the day, he would sometimes excuse himself from the room, giving her "I've got something to do" lies almost every time. Every night when they went to bed, after giving her a story, he would stare at her sleeping body for an hour or two, holding on to her hand- this habit for them never changed.

He often pondered why he and Rin were still sleeping in the same bed, let alone at this age. To the normal society, siblings would kill for their own rooms by now. He also wondered why he has started to look at Rin more fondly than he used to. He assumed it was because being that he was getting older, his hormones had some relativity, but dismissed that idea. If that was the case, wouldn't he just fancy another girl? Why Rin? Why his twin?

"Let's get home, Mom might get on us if we're late," exclaimed Rin. Len agreed, and the two walked side-by-side on the way home. Once the two arrived at their small mansion, Rin was greeted by her mother with her overly-asked question, while Len walked past the scene making it seem as if he wasn't there.

"How was your day at Piano practice, Rin?" chirped their mother.

"It was fine, Mom," sighed Rin. She was beginning to get irritated with the constant routine her mother developed.

"That's wonderful, I hope you're keeping up with your practice," stated her mother happily as she smiled at Rin. For a split second, she looked over at Len from the corner of her eye and glared. Len noticed the glare and disappeared into his and his sister's bedroom. Rin sighed again, going over the daily routine in her head.

One, they arrive home. Two, their mother greets her-and snobs Len. Three, Len locks his self in their room until their mother goes along with her business. It gets more frustrating every time, Rin thought.

"Rin darling," her mother interrupted, snapping her out of her thinking, "I'm going with your father to the central marketplace tonight, we're getting a big surprise for your birthday!"

Rin sighed inwardly.

'_YOUR birthday, huh? Not YOU AND YOUR BROTHER'S birthday…'_

"That's great, Mother! Thank you," she lied with the biggest smile she could muster.

Len leaned his ear against the door to hear all of the conversation. He glanced over at the calendar hanging over the coffee table to see that he and Rin's birthday falls on the upcoming Saturday.

"Our birthday is here already, eh? I'd forgotten that we'll be sixteen in a few days. With all the torture Mom has been giving me, it's only natural I'd forget all about it," he said to himself. He closed his eyes and leaned against the door.

"I wonder what Rin would want for a present. She deserves only the best. Let's see…I know almost everything about her. She loves oranges, white ribbons, singing- even the invention they call road-rollers. Why does she have a fascination with those anyway?"

He was disrupted when he heard knocking on the door. He turned and opened the door, finding Rin standing there with a goofy smile on her face.

"Hey Len-kun. She who shall not be named left a few seconds ago with Dad," she chirped.

"Yeah, and what now?" he mused. Rin pouted and tapped her twin on the arm.

"I just thought you'd be happy with the news, so you can come out," she exclaimed. To her surprise, she saw a smile sneak up to Len's features. He always seemed to find it cute when she pouted; she was a pleasure to tease.

"Thanks Rin, for notifying me."

Rin smiled and twirled her way over to the kitchen, Len following her shortly afterwards. They found that their mother had left them a bowl of fruit on the table. It had five oranges…and only one banana. Len frowned.

'_Even when she's not here, she's finding ways to snob me…'_

Rin felt a pang of guilt flow through her body, and she tried her best thinking of a way to cheer him up.

"Hey, why don't I cut up the fruit and we can eat fruit salad for a snack? I'm sure there is other fruit in the ice box." she asked with a genuine smile. Len smiled and nodded.

"So tell me, what kind of fruit would you like in it?

Len put on this thinking face then grinned, beckoning her to forget the ice box idea.

"How about… banana and oranges?"

_-Six Hours Later-_

The Kagamine family sat at the long, dining room table, eating dinner with awkward silence. Len eating his rice while keeping his head lowered the entire time. Rin ate while occasionally giving glances back and forth between Len and her mother. The twin's mother ate very little, focused on drinking her wine in supreme sophistication. As for the fatherly figure, he tried finding a topic of conversation.

"So, we've already got the plans set for your sixteenth birthday, Len and Rin," the father started. The family gave him attention simultaneously.

"Really?" Rin threw in.

"Yes, your mother and I decided to throw a waltz this Saturday, starting at about eight at night. All the sons and daughters of noblemen will attend," he replied. The half-drunken woman decided to finally join the conversation.

"The party may seem rather late at night, but being that you both are becoming mature adults," Len cringed when he noticed that his mother put emphasis on the word 'mature', "I want you to become used to the feeling of staying awake past midnight," she finished. Len could tell that she was up to something. Rin dreaded the idea of waltzing with strangers out of force, instead of dancing out of her own will with Len. The twins knew that it was a day that they would not look forward to. Their mother knew it as well, which is why what the gift she got Rin would be what will agonize Len most of all. Rin smiled to her father with fake happiness.

"Thank you, Mom and Dad! I can't wait!"

* * *

Phew! I made my promised deadline! Yay! Ohh..the story is starting to spice up! Oranges and Bananas? Yes, try them in a salad. Len picked this combination because it symbolizes he and Rin (his favorite fruit and hers?). Oh, whatever. Anyways, hopefully I will have the next chapter up by the 15th? If not earlier? Leave me tons of reviews!


	3. Beautiful Melody

Disclaimer: Len, Rin, Miku, Gakupo, and any other singing objects out there are not owned by me.

'…' _Represents thoughts._

_**Beautiful Melody**_

Three days before the party.

Len and Rin sat in silence as they watched their teal-haired classmate sing her heart out. She was singing a song that their music teacher, Gakupo-sensei, written for her.

"Meruto! Toketeshi maisou…"

From the corner of his eye, Len glanced at Rin to see that she was in awe with Miku Hatsune's singing. He agreed with the rest of the class that Miku was a great singer, but to him, Rin was better.

No, she was the best.

When she sang songs and played the piano in class, he swore that she could bring peace and tranquility to the entire earth. Especially when they were told to sing duets together, they sounded like matching heart beats. He felt the most at ease when he and Rin combined their vocals.

He thought backed to when Gakupo-sensei had them sing a song called "Spinning Song" together. Their voices made the rest of the class demand a standing ovation. If only the teacher could always put the two together with duets. He would look forward to class everyday.

Not that he didn't already.

It got him away from home…and _her_; the blistering figure that give him life.

Len drifted so deep into his thoughts that he failed to notice that Miku was done with her singing.

"Good vocals, Miku-chan. Next up, Rin Kagamine!" announced Gakupo-sensei. Len's ears shot up when he heard his twin's name called. Rin stood; the bow in her hair bouncing as she gracefully made her way over to the front of the room. Gakupo gave her a sheet with music notes written all over it.

"Hope you've been practicing your vocals, Rin-chan. The song you're going to sing for us today is "La Fiesta", a spicy flavorful song." She read the notes, getting together the rhythm and lyrics in her mind. She glanced over at Len to see him sending her his tender, sincere smile. He nodded at her, his way of encouraging her and ensuring her that she would do great. She took a deep breath and let her graceful sound waves awe the room. Len felt his heart melt as her voice eased his soul. Once she was finished, the teacher complimented at her successful attempt.

"My, Kagamine-dono, you should probably switch from piano and major in singing with Hatsune-dono," he chirped.

"Thank you, Gakupo-sensei," replied Rin.

"Alright, lessons are over for today. Tomorrow, I'm going to have those majoring in Piano practice key strokes, while those with other instruments or singing majors are going to start on a project," the purple-haired teacher finished. Len sighed at the thought of more piano lessons. He preferred singing; but if it got him away from home, he'd go through with it thousands of times over. He glanced up to see Rin waving Miku off. He figured he might as well practice a bit before they left. He made his way over to the back of the room to find a grand black piano, waiting to be played. He sat on the well polished bench and gently stroked the ivory keys. He closed his eyes, removing any stress he currently had on his mind. The rhythm flowed together in harmony, as he played the piano-instrumental version of a song named "I Search the Skies for You". He inhaled deeply as he parted his lips to sing.

"Higashi ni nobiru michi e atemonai mama, tsuredatsu mono wa tada kage nomi susumu."

Rin quietly made her way to the back of the room where her twin sat; being careful not to interrupt his singing or piano playing. She put a hand to her chest as the music eased her body.

"Hakushi no chizu ni kizamu tooi utagoe, kanaderu sono kage wo sagashi motomete."

She was amazed at how beautiful her twin's singing was. To her, Len's singing was graceful, delicate, and many other words that she could use to describe it. She loved his voice. She loved hearing him read her favorite bedtime stories. She loved when he whispered sympathetically to her ears when she was sad. She loved when he called her "Princess" like he did when they were younger.

"Tooku, tooku hatenaku meguriyuku sadame...kaketa kokoro sagashite atemonaku samayou."

Suddenly, her mind went to a different place. She thought about him whispering sweet nothings in her ear, and him singing to her. Only her.

Wait.

Did she just think about such unrealistic things?

"Kawaita tamashii sae uruosu utagoe, yakitsuite hanarenai, kimi no egao wo mitsukeru hi made..."

Len finished and turned to see Rin standing motionless with a deep trance on her face. Rin smiled and clapped her hands.

"That was great Len-kun," she complimented. Len grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"Thanks, I didn't want to let Gakupo-sensei down with piano practice," he mumbled, a tint of red staining his cheeks. Rin giggled at his blush, being that she inwardly found it very cute.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. Ready to go home?" she chirped. Len frowned for a second; he didn't want to head home yet, he just wanted to stay there all night with Rin by his side. He didn't forget, however, that Rin was watching every expression he made, so masked it with a false smile.

"Sure."

-Three Hours Later-

Rin pouted as she was squeezed into a hideous, heavy, and very itchy forest green dress. Her mother squealed with joy as a tailor owner helped to tie the back of the dress.

"Oh, this one is darling, Rin! This should be the dress you wear for your birthday celebration," exclaimed Rin's mother from the side. Rin looked in the mirror and furrowed her eyebrows in disgust.

'I look like an upside down broccoli!"

She turned to her mother and sighed.

"Mom, please, not this one," she pleaded. Her mother's expression vanished as it turned into a look of disappointment.

"Rin, you've tried on many dresses and turned them all down. You've got to come to an agreement with one of them," she exasperated. Rin took a minute to think of her reply.

"I'll pick the next one then."

She walked through the store slowly, going through every dress she could find.

_-Flashback-_

_The twins arrived to their mansion as scheduled. Again the routine commenced. The mother figure greets Rin, snobs Len, Len makes his way to their room, and life goes on. Rin was about to follow Len until her mother stopped her in her tracks._

"_Rin, darling, tonight you and I are going to go looking around at the tailor's for the dress you are going to wear for your birthday celebration," announced the her mother._

'_Joy. Spoiling me and leaving Len out of the picture.'_

"_Oh, alright mom," she replied with fake enthusiasm. She made her way to her bedroom so that she could join her brother. She opened the door to find Len sitting on the window seal, staring out into the city. At hearing her enter, Len quickly turned his attention towards Rin as she walked over towards him._

"_I'm going with mother to go dress shopping. Are you going to get a new outfit to wear to our birthday waltz?"_

_Len turned his attention back to the window._

"_Nah, I'll just use that tux I've never worn. The one that has been sitting in my closet forever."_

_Rin's curiosity peaked. _

"_Oh really? What does it look like again?"_

_Len's gaze was still glued to the window._

"_Its dark brown, with a white shirt, dark brown vest, and a yellow tie," he described. Rin made her way over to her walk-in closet and slid open the door. She took out a simple dress that would be easy for her to change in and out of. Len's vision now laid on Rin as she pondered which shoes she would wear out. After deciding, she walked to the middle of her room, laying her outfit on the bed. She slowly pulled off her blouse and dropped her skirt, revealing her frame in her panties and bra. Len's cheek quickly grew red as he snapped his eyes away from his sister's body. _

_Rin didn't seem to notice any of Len's actions as she dressed casually. She always changed in front of him before, so why be bashful now? Len on the other hand thought differently as he bit his bottom lip. He couldn't handle the sight of her beautifully maturing body, afraid that he'd be thought of as a pervert; he just kept his eyes glued to the window, counting in his head enough seconds where he felt it was safe enough to turn back around. The sight of her breast, thighs, smooth skin, and tight rear made his heart fasten ten-fold. _

"_You know, Len-kun, a yellow tie would go really well with your blonde hair," he heard Rin saying from behind him. _

"_Really?"_

_Len turned as he heard her drop her clothes into the hamper on their wall for their maid to find later._

"_Yes, you have such pretty hair, and a good pair of eyes to match it," she added. She was now dressed in her simple going-out dress, heading towards the door. Len smiled._

"_Thanks, Rin-chan," he replied. Rin opened the door and waved at him from outside._

"_Well, I'm off. See you tonight, brother," she chirped as she walked off, shutting the door behind her. Len's smile quickly faded as he whispered the rest of the sentence he wanted to say after thanking her._

"_Your blonde hair and blue eyes are even more beautiful…"_

_-End Flashback-_

Rin finished with one row of dresses and moved on to the next row. She was just about to give up and suggest going to another tailor boutique... that is until her fingers stumbled upon a certain yellow-gold dress. It had white trimmings which glittered in the light. It looked slimming enough and had long sleeves that were modestly cuffed at the wrist. Rin's eyes widened at the sight. It certainly beat her mother's choices by five million miles.

"This is it. This is the dress I choose."

* * *

My apologies for not submitting this earlier like I promised. There was a tragedy in my family this week, so I had funeral stuff to deal with. Real Important stuff, you guys know. Anywho, I hope you like this chapter. It's a bit rushed, and might contain lots of grammar errors, but it was hard to write this so fast. I'm starting work again, plus with school, chapters might be even more delayed, but I will try to have the next chapter up by the 20th. Okay, leave me lots of reviews!


	4. Flames of Hell

Disclaimer: Vocaloid is not mine. It belongs to the people who developed it... all the way out there in Japan...where I can't reach them. ='o

'…' _Represent thoughts and flashbacks. _

_**Flames of Hell**_

The next morning after Rin went dress shopping- the blonde beauty ached of longing to be away from her mother's shenanigans. She remembered that Miku Hatsune invited her to have lunch that early afternoon so the two could get to know each other . She got up- being careful not to awaken a still sleeping Len next to her- pulled a casual blouse and skirt from her closet and made her way to their bathroom. Rin took note that their family maid had arrived early today when Rin found her cleaning the windows in the hallway.

Their maid was only part-time; being that the maid had a child and owned house in the more lower class part of the city, she had to take care of the Kagamines' chores on her own time or when called in by the twin's parents.

Rin smiled and greeted the nurse before closing the door to the bathroom and turning on the hot water in the shower. She quickly discarded her clothes and threw them down the laundry hamper on the bathroom wall. With quick haste, she jumped inside her tub and allowed the hot water to soothe her body. She gathered water in her hands and then rubbed them against her face. She sighed in relaxation as she massaged her face. When she pulled her hands away, she noticed that a strand of blonde hair from her head now rested on her right palm. She pulled the hair straight and acknowledged the color.

It was the same as Len's.

She closed her eyes and reminisced.

_-Flashback-_

_Two years ago, two young teenagers gazed at a mirror while in their dimly lit room. The girl sat in a chair, while the boy stood behind her with a hair brush._

"_Len, I want my hair down tonight," giggled the girl as the boy smiled at her reflection. When they looked into the mirror, it looked as though the two were now four- all looking exactly the same._

"_Okay, my Princess," replied Len. He took his free hand and ran it through her shiny and silky locks. Len loved feeling the soft texture of Rin's hair. He would touch it all day, every day if he could. He took the brush in his dominate hand and softly brushed through Rin's hair. Rin smiled, as she loved when her twin did her hair for her. He was soft and gentle when he brushed it. _

"_Len-kun, can I ask you a question?" she asked. _

"_Sure," he answered as he continued to happily brush._

"_Do you think I'm pretty?"_

_His strokes came to a sudden halt at her question. He gave her a what-type-of-question-is-that look._

"_Why this all of a sudden?" he retorted. Rin furrowed her eyebrows and looked up at him, turning her body sideways on the chair. _

"_I just want to know, brother."_

_Len smiled and kneeled down in front of her, putting a hand on her face._

"_Rin…you're the most beautiful girl in this world. No other girl can compare to you, and no girl ever will. I promise you that," he answered with sincere eyes. Rin's eyes shined with happiness as she put a hand over his._

"_Thank you."_

_-End Flashback-_

When Rin finished showering, she dressed up, brushed her teeth, and quietly headed back to her room. She was surprised to find that Len was still sleeping. Lately, she's been noticing that Len has been oversleeping more oftem over the last few months. She pondered the possible reasons.

They both went to bed around the same time, so if she isn't slept deprived, why is he?

'Does he stare at me every night when I sleep or something?'

She shrugged and went to put on her shoes. She ate breakfast; though not too much since she and Miku were having lunch before her piano class. Her mother and father entered the dining area at the same time to greet her.

"Where are you off to so early, dear?" asked her mother. Rin grinned with hyped energy.

"I'm going with Miku Hatsune to have lunch before class," she replied. The two adults smiled at her bright attitude as they sat and waited for the maid to bring them their meals.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're deciding to spend time out with friends. It seems like you're always home," explained her mother with glee as she exempted the last part of her thought.

'…with that _sinful_ brother of yours.'

"Well, Miku and I became fast friends since she joined our class a few days ago, and she said she wanted to get to know me better. So she told me about this little café that just opened around the corner, and rumor has it that they make good sandwiches and delicious freshly squeezed orange juice. You know how much I love oranges."

Rin finished her food and jumped out of her chair and ran to the door of her room. She opened it quietly and found that Len was barely stretching up in their bed.

"Morning sleepy-head," she giggled. Len was surprised to find Rin already dressed.

"Morning, Princess, where are you off to?"

"I'm going to have lunch today with Miku before class, so I hope you don't mind walking to school alone today," she reasoned. Len sighed with disappointment. He always walked with her to school, and he loved it.

"No, I don't mind, have fun with Hatsune-san."

"Really?" Rin's eyes sparkled with surprise.

"Yeah, have fun doing…girl…stuff," he mumbled. The cat had Len's tongue.

Len went to take a shower, while Rin continued to get ready to go out until Miku got to her house. She made her and Len's bed-so that the maid wouldn't have to do it. She then tied her favorite bow in her hair, which in the end found it amusing that she looked like she had bunny ears. She reached into her dresser to grab her white clips until…

Wait, where were they?

Rin could have sworn she put them in her dresser, where did they go? She got up from her chair and rummaged through all her underwear and accessories. She then remembered that Len had a dresser very similar to hers, placed on the opposite side of the room. Carelessly, she opened the top drawer on Len's dresser to find her clips together. Relieved, she lifted the clips, but noticed something underneath them.

A book.

Not just any book though. Her favorite bed time stories book. She remembered that when they turned five, her mother stopped giving them stories at bed time because it was too childish. She wanted them to mature faster than most children.

'Len kept this hidden?'

She held the book to her chest and stared up at the ceiling.

'Maybe it's because if mother found it, she'd probably have it thrown away like she did to all our other old books.'

She sighed and placed the book back where she found it.

'It's like he's always thinking of me. To keep something that was so precious, not only to me, but to both of us,' she thought as she fought tears that wanted to form.

Suddenly, she heard the door to the bathroom opening from down the hallway-Len left their door open on the way out from their bedroom- and she quickly paced herself back to the mirror to put the clips in her hair.

Len returned to their room, his hair dripping wet, skin glistening from the water, dressed in tidy fresh clothes. Rin's heart skipped a beat as she realized just how appealing her twin was after a nice shower.

Then again, he's always been attractive in her mind, she just thought of it in a sisterly way until now.

"You're still here?" he asked, surprised to find her still in the room.

"Well, Miku isn't here yet," she replied shyly. As if on cue, a doorbell chime rang throughout the small mansion. Few seconds past, then their mother came to the twins' door.

"Rin, darling, you're friend Miku is here for you," she announced happily as she focused attention on Rin, completely ignoring Len in the room.

"Ah, okay mom, thanks," Rin replied as she ran over to her walk-in closet to grab a jacket. She swiftly threw it over her upper body and ran past the two other bodies in the room. "See you later!"

Then Rin was gone.

A few seconds of awkward silence past in the room where the male twin and motherly figure stood, staring in the direction that Rin had run through. The slim adult women then turned her attention to Len, as if he were prey that she was going to charge at. She glared at him with piercing eyes. Len in reply, tightened both of his fists at his sides.

"Listen you snake, I notice the way you look at her," she growled. Len's eyes narrowed, trying to stay content while biting his lip. He was not going to say a word to his mother.

'What do you mean?'

"Her birthday celebration is going to go great, and I'm not going to let you ruin anything."

'I wouldn't dream of ruining anything for her...'

"Not just her birthday party either; her life as well. ALL OF OUR LIVES," snarled his mother as her tone grew louder with each sentence.

'Why would I ruin her life? I'm not doing anything!'

Len bit his lip harder, still resisting the urge to say anything to her.

"She's innocent, sweet, and doesn't look the same way at you, as you do her. She's an angel, and will not have her wings tainted by the likes of you."

'Where are you getting at?'

"She's not going to suffer in the flames of hell because of you!"

'I don't understand what you're talking about!'

"Start staying away from your sister, and get used to it. You're going to find out why shortly."

'I would never want to stay away from her.'

"We never had this conversation, got it? Don't tell Rin, your father, and that goes for the maid as well," she finished as she walked out the door casually, her heels making tapping noises on the hard wood flooring. Once the sounds completely ceased from Len's hearing, he lost it. With a vicious scream towards himself, he punched the wall next to him, leaving a small dent in it. He couldn't understand why his mother cursed his soul so much. Why whenever he hasn't done anything to anyone, he gets this punishment. Not being able to argue with her, his built up anger finally escaped his lips.

"WHY DO YOU TREAT ME LIKE THIS!"

-Outside the Café-

Two teenage girls make their way towards the building that lingered sweet coffee scent from meters away. Rin was listening to Miku talk about how her family spent Christmas a few days earlier.

"I was so happy with what Mikuo got me; sadly the bracelet didn't fit me!" Miku giggled at the embarrassing thought. Rin chuckled and noted that she somewhat envied Miku for celebrating Christmas Eve. Though she and Len's family were Catholic, they never threw a Christmas celebration; instead, they threw a huge party for she and Len's birthday.

Scratch that.

HER birthday- as their mother would have it. It made better sense being that their day of birth was only a few days behind Christmas, so the two occasions were celebrated at the same time.

"Well, we're here," announced Miku as they reached the steps leading up to the café. The two girls entered, and the host led them to a table next to the window. The teal haired maiden sighed happily as she took in the heat from the fireplace few feet away from their table. "So, Rin-chan. What did you get for Christmas?" she asked curiously. Rin sighed and looked at the menu.

"Nothing. My family and I don't open gifts on Christmas. Since Len and I were born a few days after, we throw a huge celebration for our birthday and Christmas at the same time, I guess," she explained.

"Are you going to have one this year?"

"Yes, it's going to be in two days."

The waiter came up and greeted the girls. Miku ordered a mocha latte with a Caesar salad and chocolate cheesecake. Rin ordered hot chocolate and a slice of strawberry shortcake- she was going to have orange juice, but the cold weather outside made her think otherwise. Once the waiter left the girl's table, Miku gave Rin wide, excited eyes.

"Really? Who else is invited?"

"Noblemen and sons of noblemen. Other rich people so to speak. It's going to take place in our personal ballroom," she explained, lacking enthusiasm. Rin also went into detail about dress code, food arrangements, time, amongst other things. "Anyone can come really, as long as they are invited. You're welcome to come too, if you'd like," she added. Miku squealed with delight.

"I'll need to go to the marketplace to find a new dress then!"

The waiter came with their orders and left them to eat their food.

"You can also bring your brother…Mikuo, was it?" suggested Rin. Miku's nose cringed.

"I might pass on that one. I'm trying to get away from him. I practically begged my parents to put us in separate rooms few years ago. We spend way too much time together. It starts to get irritating after some time, you know?" she giggled.

"Does it?"

Rin couldn't relate. She hated the thought of her mother separating her from Len. She couldn't think that she could ever get annoyed with Len. Miku's mouth went agape at her reply.

"Eh? You mean you don't get irritated?"

Rin shook her head.

"Never mind the matter."

Miku quickly took a change of subject.

"Speaking of brothers, your twin, Len Kagamine…he's really attractive," cooed an awed Miku. Rin rolled her eyes.

'This is going to be a long lunch.'

-Seven Hours Later-

Len and Rin entered their room after a long day. Rin remained somewhat chipper most of the day, while Len remained stressed and quiet. Rin noticed the dent in the wall after she shut the door to their room.

"Len-kun, what happened to the wall?"

Len didn't respond. He just lied down, not bothering to put on casual house clothes. Rin could tell something was wrong, but she was afraid to bring it up with her twin being in the mood he was. Thoughts of the conversation with Miku from earlier flooded her mind.

Rin was never annoyed with Len to say the least. They never fought, asked for separate rooms, or spaced away from each other like most siblings do. They were, if anything, complete opposite of Miku and Mikuo.

"Len, can I ask you a question?"

To her surprise, Len answered.

"Yes?"

"Is it weird that we don't act like most siblings?"

Len quickly sat up on the bed in reaction.

"Why do you ask such a silly question like that, Rin?" he asked with a small smile. Rin went and sat next to him on the bed.

"Miku said that she and her brother, Mikuo, fight, ask their parents to give them separate rooms when coming of age, and do these sorts of things that she says is natural for siblings to do," she explained.

"Do you want to do those things?" he retorted, putting a hand on her head.

"Well…no," she mumbled in reply.

"Then no, it's not weird. Even if it were, we're twins, we're already different than most siblings," he reasoned. Rin smiled and leaned against his arm. Feeling warmth heat up his cheeks, Len leaned over and kissed his beloved twin on her forehead. He wished that they could stay like that forever.

'But it is weird, of what I think I'm beginning to feel for you, Rin.'

* * *

The plot thickens! Will Len figure out this feeling of his? What did his mom mean during her lash at him?

Hooray! I got this chapter up way before the promised date! Hopefully I'll have the next one up before the 22nd. Leave me tons and tons of reviews! Help keep me motivated!


	5. Days of Misery

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. Need I keep repeating this every chapter?

I would like to thank **Unity of Sun and Moon**, **LaSodiumNa**, and all the other reviewers for their support! It helps me fight the curse of the evil Writer's Block!

'…' _Represent Thoughts._

_**Days of Misery**_

One day left before the twins' sixteenth birthday.

One they did not look forward to.

Len opened his eyes and attempted to stare up at the ceiling. Comfortable, and still rather sleepy, his vision blurred as sunlight reflected off of the chandelier hanging from above. He felt something warm shift against his chest. He closed his eyes, knowing where the warmth came from. He took his right hand and began to stroke the hair of the sleeping angel next to him. He smiled as he heard breathing sounds coming from the other in bed.

'This is the first time I've woken up before her,' he thought inwardly. He thought back to the events that took place the previous night. Rin brought up the conversation that she and Miku had at their lunch together. After consoling her, Len gave her a bedtime story that he thought of off the top of his head. Waiting for her to drift into deep sleep, Len stared at her peaceful body throughout the night. He developed an obsession with watching her sleep since his childhood, though never telling her about it. He couldn't quite figure out why this obsession developed-though he had an idea of why it might have. Still, he didn't want to draw conclusions until he put two-and-two together with facts.

'Do all twin brothers act this way with their sisters?'

Rin's body began to move as her eyes opened slightly.

"Len…kun?" she mumbled. Len kept his eyes closed and giggled. He loved hearing her say his name.

"Yes?"

"Morning," she yawned.

-At the Dining Table-

The Kagamine family sat around eating breakfast that their maid had come early to make them. Len sat as far as he could from his mother like usual. Their father added in some casual conversation to lighten the room.

"Len, I'd like you to accompany me today since you and Rin do not have class today," stated to tall man as he cut his French toast into quarters. Len noticed his mother's smirk from across the room.

"Where are we going?" asked Len.

"You'll see when we get there."

The motherly figure cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Rin and I will make lists of the food, flowers, and accommodations that will be necessary for our guest who will be attending the waltz," she stated casually. Rin and Len looked at each other, surprised with the sudden news. They certainly did not expect this. The maid entered the room to collect their now empty plates. When the twins were not looking, their mother glanced at them with a mischievous smile.

"Rin, may I have a moment with you?" she asked her suddenly.

"Yes, Mom," answered the blonde girl as she followed suit outside the dining room.

"Len, you should go put on a coat, I hear it's so cloudy outside that it might snow tonight," commented the father. Len agreed and stepped out into the hall where the women had went prior. Heading towards his room, he heard feminine voices from a slightly ajar door leading to the guest bedroom. Len wasn't one for eavesdropping (though occasionally did anyway when it involved Rin), but his mother had such a suspicious look all morning; Len felt as though he needed to. He needn't to peek through the door, for he already knew the voices of the ones talking.

"Mother, why must I dance with every single noble son attending?" asked Rin. Len felt his heart stop. The women smiled.

"Rin, darling, you're at that age in which you should start to find a suitable spouse; one who is worthy enough for you. Wealthy. Smart. Handsome. Someone who can look after you and protect you," she reasoned. Len bit his lip, fighting the urge to bust through those slightly open doors and drag Rin away from the conversation. Rin couldn't believe her ears. She couldn't have heard that right, could she?

"Mother, must I?"

The mother was now laughing viciously on this inside. She knew that Len was listening to them talk; the feeling was in her gut. That's why she left the door the way she did, knowing that Len would not be able to resist.

"Please understand, I'm sure lots of eligible bachelors there will want to court you. Now is the best time to start; you've blossomed into a beautiful woman. Use that to your advantage. Court the best bachelor you can find, before some worthless woman takes that person worthy of your love," she added. Len felt sick to his stomach. He couldn't listen any further, afraid that Rin might agree and give into their mother's pleads. Rin shrugged and stared down at the floor.

"I'll think about it, Mother," she sighed.

Great, what did she just get herself into? She didn't want any man. The only man she needed in her life was Len. He was her protector. He gave her stories at night when she wanted them. He accepted everything she was. Sure he was not as independent like the noble's sons, but it didn't matter to her. She closed her eyes, as she would imagine what pain Len would be in if he heard their conversation.

Len felt his legs wobbling below him. He forced himself towards his room feeling a pit of despair growing in his stomach. Once he reached his room, he felt his anxiety rise. His body was shaking with some fear that he could not describe.

He couldn't believe it. Some man at their party will be coming up and waltzing away with his beloved sister. He knew no man was worthy for her. No man will ever know her as much as he did. No man will ever love her as much as…!

Wait, it couldn't be. Len shook his head of any thoughts he might have had and sighed.

'Why do I feel this way? What is this emotion I'm having? Is it what I think it is!'

He grabbed a heavy, brown coat from his closet and made his way to the living room door to meet his father outside. He passed Rin on the way out, but did not stop to acknowledge her.

-At Market Square-

"Len, I want to show you something," spoke Len's father as the two walked into an old-fashioned building. As they entered, Len took note of all the furniture on sale.

"A furniture store?" he questioned. His father smiled and continued pacing through the store, motioning Len to follow him. They reached part of the room which displayed plenty of mattresses and already put together beds. His father pointed at one displayed bed in particular. It was king-size and had two silk covered mattresses. It had a beautiful cherry oak colored back board with matching rails.

"Son, what do you think of this bed? I saw it when I passed through with your mother," explained the tall adult with a sincere smile.

'He brought me here just to show me a bed?'

"It's really nice. Why do you ask?"

The older man gave a look of satisfaction as he turned to meet Len's eyes with his.

"It's going to be yours," he replied.

Len felt his world explode. Could his day get any worse?

"Wha-what?" he stuttered slowly.

"This is going to be your birthday present from your mother and me to you. She explained to me that you both are much too old to be sharing a room any longer. She figured that you probably want your own room by now, so we're taking the guest room, and making it yours. We're replacing the bed already in there with this one here. Isn't it great news?" he chirped happily, not sensing any of Len's inner despair.

'NO, THAT IS NOT GREAT NEWS!' he screamed in his head. He never asked for another room, nor thought he was too old to share on with Rin. Why did his mother lie about that?

The expression his father gave him was priceless. His father, unlike his mother, wanted best for him, and figured this would be the best present he could give. He didn't want his father's feelings to be hurt, so he put on his fake smile like he always did and nodded.

"Yes, very."

-Later that Night-

Rin was surprised when Len entered the room suddenly. She was brushing her hair in front of the mirror when he walked in. She smiled at his arrival, but quickly frowned as she noticed his sad gaze at the floor. Though his hair was covering his face, and she only had dim chandelier lighting, her twin instinct assured her that her twin was not feeling well.

"Len-kun, what is wrong?" she asked as she quickly set down her brush and rushed towards him. Len closed the door behind him and met her halfway next to the bed. They both sat simultaneously, Len putting his face in his hands.

"Tonight is the last night," he mumbled in his hands. Rin was confused.

"Last night for what?"

"This is the last night we're going to be sharing a bed," he explained. Rin's pupils dimmed at his statement.

"What?"

Len looked at her face, anxiety flowing through his entire body.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to have a new room. This room will be yours, and I'll be getting a new bed in the guest room in the morning," he explained.

"But why?"

"Mother thinks that it's what I want," he replied. Of course _she_ had something to do with it. Rin bit her lip as she glanced at her knees for a few seconds, before turning again to look at him.

"Well, I guess we'll have to just get used to it, I guess," was all she could muster. She was speechless now. She felt like it was the end of the world as she knew it.

"Rin…I…" he started as he gazed into her glowing blue orbs. The moonlight from outside the window sparkled in her eyes and on her skin. Len felt his heart sink as she waited for him to finish his sentence. He put a hand on her face and gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

He understood now. He understood why he was treated so badly by his mother. Why he was now flustered around his twin as of late. Why he has to be moved away from her. Why he was now certain to burn in the flames of the afterlife.

"…I…"

He started to close in the space between his face and hers; Rin's eyes growing big at his action, and her cheeks showing tint of pink. Noses being two inches away, something stopped Len. He pulled away and closed his eyes. Rin's face flushed as she stood up from the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Nothing, let's go to bed."

He couldn't let it transgress any longer.

'I get it now, mother. I see your point.'

_Len was in love with Rin._

* * *

Next up, the twins' birthday celebration! How will their first night be without sharing a room? Will Rin find a lover at the waltz?

Phew, barely finished this on time. It was kind of rushed. It's hard with the fact I have work and school again. Oh btw, I put up a poll on my profile page! Check it out! Hopefully the next chapter will be up by the 26th, but like I said before, I make no promises. Leave me lots of reviews!

Oh, about the Catholic thing in the previous chapter, my family is catholic in real life, so anything I write here is exageration. I'm not trying to insult it, I just think it would add lots of drama to the story if I included it in there with much harsh exageration in it. No hard feelings to anyone. I'm not insulting people, I promise!


	6. Waltzing With Strangers

Disclaimer: This fiction is from my head, the characters are not. I realize from previous comments that I have not named the mother or father of the twins, but I do that for the imagination of the reader. You, the readers, can name them whatever you'd like, even ridiculous names such as Timon and Pumbaa Kagamine. Not only that, but I could not come to an agreement with what I should name them. Being that none of their songs remotely mention parents, save for Adolescence, it made it even more difficult. Anyway, enough with my rambling. Read the fic now!

'…' _Represent Thoughts._

_**Waltzing with Strangers**_

"The big day is here," mumbled Len's lips. Rin opened her eyes while clasping her hand tighter on his. They slept, but not peacefully. Though they slept like they always did- Len gave her a story from top of his head, and they held hands throughout the night- their minds were not at ease. As if the imaginary red string that held their pinkies together was minutes away from being cut. Rin didn't say anything, as she slowly got up and paced her way to the closet. Len sensed her lack of enthusiasm and quickly thought of what to say to cheer her mood a little.

Hey, it was their birthday; no sad feelings were needed, right?

"Rin."

She turned to him with a straight face.

"Mm?"

Len smiled at her sincerely.

"Happy Birthday."

Upon hearing this from Len before anybody else, she smiled.

"Happy Birthday."

-At the Dining Table-

"Happy Birthday my little rascals!" chirped the tall man who sat at the dining table, waiting for the maid to bring him his breakfast. The two twins smiled half-heartedly.

"Thank you father," they both said simultaneously. Their mother sat across from their father, drinking a cup of coffee. She glared at Len from the corner of her eye, but smiled as her attention went to Rin.

"Happy Birthday," she mumbled, her lips still to the cup. They sat down, Len taking a far seat from his mother like usual. The father figure perked up as he had exciting news.

"The preparations are set. All the people we've hired to take care of our ballroom are going to be here soon to finish setting up. The cooks and musicians will be here in the evening," he explained. The twins pretended to smile. Their mother was the next to perk up.

"Rin, I would like to show you the gift your father and I have gotten for you, after you finished eating."

That lifted Rin's spirit up a bit. Rin couldn't deny she was somewhat excited about today, more than Len obviously. She was happy about getting a present and getting to show Len the dress that she was going to wear. She was happy that she could find the perfect dress to match Len's outfit. Len on the other hand was quite opposite on the matter. Hearing his mother mention Rin's gift, made him think about his own.

A new bed.

Curse it.

It will be an unneeded piece of furniture that will take Rin away from his reach. Because of it, he will not be able to hold her hand as they slept anymore. He will not be able to watch her sleeping body.

Their father motioned for Len's attention.

"Len, I'll show you your gift as well, so hurry and eat your breakfast, son," he added.

Once the twins had finished eating, the two got up and followed each parent to different rooms. Len followed his father to the doors that lead to the guest room. Scratch that. HIS Room.

Len's father opened both doors and the blonde was somewhat taken with how his new room looked. The bed he saw the previous night was already there- he figured it was brought in while he was still sleeping- and the curtains were changed to look more masculine. To any human eye, it was a beautiful room.

Len felt his heart drop. Though most boys would love to receive such gift, he didn't want it.

"Isn't it great Len? Now you can have all the room you need to yourself," bellowed the tall man. Len did what he always did in front of his father; smile.

"Thank you."

-The Other end of the Hallway-

"Rin, you're going to love what I've picked out for you," stated the tall woman as she entered the master bedroom. She opened one of the drawers and pulled out a thin, white, rectangular box. Rin eyed the box in curiosity as her mother set it down on top of their over-sized bed.

"What is it?"

"You're going to have to open it to find out," she replied. Rin went over and took the top of the box and put it to the side. She unfolded the white gift paper to find what it contained. Her eyes opened with awe and excitement.

"It's beautiful."

Rin pulled out a night gown that was a silky white. It had ruffles above the breast area; black lines on the seams of the ruffles, and thin straps.

She pulled it to her body to see if how it would look before she put it on. It was revealed to be knee-length and flow any direction she turned. Her mother grinned happily at Rin's reaction.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Like it? I love it, Mom, thank you!" Rin twirled around facing away from her mother and looked down at her beloved night gown.

"I'm glad. Since you are going to be sleeping by yourself from now on, I figured it was okay for you to wear such mature clothing at night," she explained. Rin's expression quickly changed. While still looking away from her mother, she bit her lip.

'Thanks for ruining my happiness, Mom.'

-Later that Night-

The sun was now setting and music was beginning to be heard from the ballroom. Len stared out of his new bedroom window. He was already dressed in his evening wear, his hair tied up in a pony tail like his usually was. He heard footsteps approaching. He heard his door open and close behind him.

"Ready, Len-kun?" he heard his sister say from behind. He turned to face her, and inhaled a deep breath as he saw his sister in her evening dress for the first time. Her beauty stunned him speechless. She smiled at his reaction and twirled in her dress.

"So what do you think? I wanted it to match yours," she explained. Len swallowed his siliva and stared into her eyes from across the room.

"Gorgeous. You're going to be the most beautiful girl in the entire party," he replied sincerely. He was taken with how the glimmering gold brought out her eyes and how well her figure stood out more than it usually did. He went and offered her his arm, which she gratefully accepted.

He led her to the entrance of the ballroom, the music getting louder with each step they took. Still outside the door, he looked into her eyes.

"I have one request from you tonight, my Princess," he mumbled. She moved in to hear him better.

"What is it?"

He leaned in close to her ear and whispered.

"Save the last dance for me."

He opened the doors and the entire group of invited guest turned their attention towards them. The crowd of people flooded around the twins as they walked towards the center of the ballroom, still in arm lock. They separated and went off into different directions to meet up with friends and greet guest politely. Rin saw three of her friends near the appetizers. Miku Hatsune, Teto Kasane, and Neru Akita stood waving at her, all in fancy evening dresses. None of their dresses competed with hers, she thought inwardly. Teto ran forth and hugged Rin.

"Happy Birthday, girl!" she shouted with glee. The other two followed suit. Miku grabbed one of her hands and sighed happily.

You look so pretty Rin! You're party is such a grand one too," she chirped.

Neru stood next to Rin as she mumbled something that only the four girls could hear.

"Your twin is looking pretty good tonight, too. I've always found him to be such a good looking guy," she exclaimed as she licked her lips seductively, looking at Len's direction. Rin felt a pang of jealously flow through her as her friend talked so openly about her twin in such a manner, but quickly shrugged it off.

Len was on the other side of the room, talking to his teacher, Gakupo-sensei.

"This party is splendid, and the girl singing is really appealing too," he spoke as if he and Len were friends more than student and teacher. Gakupo's attention turned towards the singer, a curvy, pink-haired woman with a high pitch voice. Len rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Her name is Luka Megurine I believe," mumbled Len to Gakupo, as he glanced at his twin in the other side of the room from the corner of his eye. He couldn't stop looking at his twin to save his life. She was so damn gorgeous tonight.

Back at Rin's side, her conversation about the party was going pretty casually, but stopped as her three friends blushed at once. Miku, Teto, and Neru covered their cheeks to hide their blush. Rin was curious about their sudden change of behavior before a tap was felt on her shoulder.

"Hello, Kagamine-san," came a deep voice from behind. Rin turned to see one of the many 'sons of noblemen' looking down at her. He had blue hair and deep blue eyes. He also seemed to look just a bit older than her, but either way, should couldn't deny that he was more or less attractive compared to the other boys in the room. He offered her his right hand. "My name is Kaito, may I have this dance?"

The three girls behind her squealed as Rin looked down at his hand. She was going to decline, but remembered what her mother had said to her days before.

"O-okay," she agreed as she took his hand. He led her to the center of the ballroom and the two started to waltz slowly to the song that Luka was now singing. Len, watching the entire scene from afar, clenched his fists tightly. A large wave of jealousy flew through his body like oxygen. He hated the sight of seeing another man dancing with his sister. He hated even more that he could do nothing about it but watch. In rebuttal, he approached the three girls and applied a false smile. The three girls blushed once again as they now gave him their attention.

"Hello girls," he greeted. The scanned each one to decide which of the three girls will be his target to distract him.

'Ini...'

Neru.

'Mini...'

Miku.

'Miny…'

Teto.

His counting fell back onto Neru.

'Mo.'

He held out his hand.

"Neru Akita, may I have this first dance, with you?"

Miku and Teto squealed as they deemed Neru as the lucky one.

"Go show him your moves, Neru!" bellowed a chipper Teto. Miku nodded in agreement. Neru blushed deeper as she nodded and put her hand on top of the once offered to her. Len led Neru out to the dance floor where Rin and Kaito were dancing and joined in the waltz. The rest of the guest in the room gave all attention as to how the twins were both already waltzing. As the two couples circled the floor, Len and Rin would look past their partner's shoulders or arms to find each other. Len and Rin's eyes met once, and both of their faces flooded a light pink. Their partners didn't seem to notice. More people joined the couples on the floor.

Kaito decided to spark up a small conversation with Rin.

"Rin, I must say, you dance pretty well, do you practice?" he questioned.

"No, I just used to dance a lot with my brother when I was younger," she answered nonchalantly.

"You're really appealing to the eye. I'm actually trying to find a girl that I'm willing to court. You're beautiful, smart, and a good dancer, so if anything, these past few minutes, I've learned that you might be the one. Rin's eyes went wide.

'Only a few minutes of dancing with me and you're labeling me as your future wife?'

"I'll think about it," was all she could reply. Kaito's eyes shimmered with hope at her reply.

"Well, I live in a mansion due north of here, if you would like to get to know me better," he added before another man tapped him on the shoulder. Rin was relieved as another man offered to dance with her, which she accepted. While dancing, the twins glanced at the grandmaster clock from the corner of the room.

8:52.

_The two couldn't wait for the party to be over with, so they could share the last dance with each other_.

* * *

Ohh...only a few hours until midnight! How will their first night without each other go? Will Rin accept Kaito's offer of courtship? I can't wait for the next chapter, can you?

If any of you were wondering, I did base her night gown design off the one she wears in many of the Adolescence PV's. I'm trying to make the story as close to the PVs as much as I can.

So yeah, I was able to type this up only a few minutes before having to go to work. I might be busy all this week, so if anything, I'll hopefully have the next chapter up by the 1st of October. Leave me lots and lots of good reviews! Don't forget to visit my profile page and gaia account!

**September 27th, 2010- I had to edit this chapter to fix few things that might seem confusing to many.**


	7. Adolescence

Disclaimer: Vocaloid belongs to NicoNicoVideo, and the programmers who made it. Lucky them.

Woo-hoo! I've posted this up way before the date I said I probably would! I patted myself on the back after finishing this. I'd love to thank **Marii-san, Mi3staR, Iloveneckos, Blossom Utonium, ILoveAnimeVeryMuch123**, and many others for all their support. I've even answered a few of the prayers they sent to me, so here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

'…' Represent thoughts. Don't confuse them with quotation marks (which mean dialogue).

_**Adolescence**_

10:57

The hustle and bustle of the crowd of guest began to die down as few started to retire for the night. Len had made casual conversation with many of the male noblemen, while incessantly watching his sister dance every chance he could. He was happy that his mother stood clear of his vision the entire night, though from the shadows, she did keep a keen eye on the twins. Rin danced with many of the eligible bachelors there, but took no fancy to any of them. Miku and Teto took a few dance proposals, whilst Neru took on a wall-flower role. Being that Len asked her to dance first, she assumed that he fancied her among the other girls; thus she denied any other men and in the back of her mind, hoped for Len to approach her again. Gakupo attempted to flirt with the singer, Luka, but failed horribly. Kaito made conversation with the twins' father, hoping to get his approval- if he was going to be the one to court Rin.

"Then I went in to find that Gumi drank all of my carrot juice!" chuckled one of the male guest Len was attempting to make conversation with. The boys involved in the conversation laughed at the story, while Len was too distracted by Rin across the room; he missed the entire story minus the last line.

10:58

The twin's mother was taking a sip of wine from her wine glass, when her attention was taken by Kaito.

"Hello Kagamine-sama," greeted the blue-haired man. She eyed him up and down before smiling in return.

"Hello, you're Kaito, am I correct? I heard lots about you from one of my husband's fellow aristocrats," she explained.

"Why yes, I am."

"What would you like me to do for you, tonight?"

Kaito felt a blush form on his cheeks as he eyed Rin from the corner of his eye, and then glanced back the tall women with straight posture.

"I would like to ask you about your daughter, Rin-san."

It was music to the woman's ears. It seemed to her as though Rin had found a very eligible bachelor to court, one that she would definitely approve of.

"Ask away."

"I'm quite taken with your daughter. She's everything I find suitable in a woman. I'd like to know what my chances of being able to court her are."

10:59

The music came to a halt as the final hour of the celebration was ending. The food was gone, more noblemen retired, and many greeted the twins farewell and happy birthday. Rin and Len came close to each other once again to bid good night to their friends of similar age. Teto ran and hugged Rin.

"This was so much fun! I can't wait for your next birthday!" she giggled. Miku blushed as she waved to Len.

"Have a good night, you two," she mumbled before she and the rest of the guest followed her out of the doors. Len noticed Neru standing in the corner gazing at him with her face flushed, biting her bottom lip. Fighting tears from forming in her eyes, she quickly took another exit out of ball room, before anyone else noticed her.

'What was wrong with her?' asked Len in his mind. Rin was quiet as she noticed that her mother was walking with Kaito out the door together, deep in conversation.

'Is Kaito doing what I think he's doing?'

The twins finally looked at each other, worried faces on both of them. The hired employees took all of the decorations down and started to clean up the ballroom. They heard Luka humming something in the air as she put away one of the violins in its case. The twins smiled as they noticed that they were now alone in the ballroom together. They both glanced at the clock simultaneously.

11:00

"We should retire for the night ourselves, Rin. No body will bother us the rest of the night," explained Len suddenly. Rin's face went straight.

'We didn't even get the chance to dance with each other…'

To Rin's surprise, Len offered her his arm and led her to her room.

-Rin's Bedroom-

11:01

She let him enter the room with her, since she didn't want him to leave so suddenly.

"Len, I…"

He closed her door and walked towards the center of her room, under the dimly lit chandelier. He stretched his hand towards her for her to take. He put on a childish grin, which he showed only to her.

"Rin, may I have this final dance?"

Her glossy lips parted slightly with confusion and happiness. He noticed her reaction and chuckled.

"You didn't think I'd forgotten did you Rin?" retorted the blonde boy playfully. She smiled happily, holding back tears of joy.

"Len…"

She placed her hand over his, and he brought her close to his body, locking her hand with his.

"Len, we don't have any music."

Len chuckled again.

"That never stopped us before."

Rin giggled, and before they knew it, they were waltzing to the sound of silence. To make things interesting, Len started humming a song he knew well called "From a Place You're not There".

As the two twirled, memories of them dancing as children started flowing through their minds. The two admitted to themselves that they didn't want this night to end. They would stay like this forever if they could. They would dance their cares away, not worrying about courtship, parents, or separation.

11:06

Once Len was finished humming the song, the two stopped and looked into each other's eyes. Len felt himself melt staring into her glowing orbs. He felt many emotions going through his body, and knew what each and every emotion was. Rin and the other hand was being absorbed into his, though could not figure out why she was starting to feel the way she was feeling right then and there. She had never felt this strong of an emotion as she was feeling right now. Staring into his eyes, her heart was pacing faster, and her body was beginning to heat up.

'Could I be… ?'

The two suddenly noticed what they were doing and finally took a step back, both looking at floor. Rin felt a blush form on her cheeks which she hid from her twin.

'Could I be…in love with Len?'

"I'm going to rest now, Rin," she heard him state seriously. She threw her head up and saw that he was now heading towards her door.

"Len wait!" she exclaimed. He turned and smiled.

"Yes?"

She searched for an excuse to keep him there.

"I want a bed time story tonight," she demanded. Len's eyes widened with the sudden command.

"Alright then, let me think of one," he replied as he looked up at the ceiling in thought. Rin shook her head.

"No, don't make this one up like all the recent ones," she added. Len was confused.

"Then how do I…"

"From my old, favorite book that you've been hiding," she blurted without thinking. Len was shocked that she knew of one of his secrets, but was relieved that at least she didn't know the _other_ secret. "I want you to read it to me, like when we were children."

Len thought for a few seconds, and then nodded his head.

"Okay, sure. It's in my room, let me go get it and I'll be right back. I promise."

Rin nodded her head with a childish grin.

"Okay, while you're doing that, I'll get ready for bed," she chirped as she pushed Len out of her room and shut the door.

11:10

Len went to his room and walked over to his new bed. He cringed at the sight of it. He reached in between the mattresses- this is where he decided to hide the book- and pulled it out. He chuckled as he dusted off remainder of dust off of the book.

'At least this stupid piece of furniture is good for one thing.'

He tip-toed his way back to his sister's room and slowly turned the knob. He quietly entered the room, watching the floor, making sure not to step on anything that might make a loud noise. Once completely in, he turned and shut the door.

11:11

"I got the book, Rin," he mumbled before turning to face her. His face instantly heated up from the sight of her. She was wearing a night gown that he'd never seen her in before. It clung to her body, exposing every curve. The ruffles added an innocent touch to the rather short silky gown. She was barefoot and her hair was down, bangs pinned up with her favorite white clips. The sight of her took his breath away. Rin noticed his reaction and giggled.

"This night gown is my birthday present, isn't it gorgeous?"

Len took this as a moment to attempt a flirt.

"A gorgeous dress for a gorgeous girl."

'THAT SOUNDED SO CHEESY, COULDN'T YOU THINK OF ANYTHING BETTER, LEN?,' he insulted himself inside his head.

Rin blushed and sat on her bed, Len sitting next to her while placing the book behind him.

"Len, I have to admit, tonight wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be," she mumbled.

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Len as he placed his hands to his sides, feeling the silk sheets of the bed that they _used_ to share- until tonight.

"I don't know. I was just expecting strange stuff to happen tonight. It's hard to explain," she chuckled as she placed one of her hands over his. Len felt a blush form on his face; in result he glanced over to the book.

"L-let me give you a story so that we can both sleep, okay?"

11:20

Rin agreed and got under her sheets. Len pulled the cover up to her shoulders and tucked her in as if she were still a young child. He sat down at the corner of the bed and opened the book.

"Which story would you like to hear tonight?'

Rin thought for a few seconds.

"How about…my favorite one? Cindrillon?"

Len turned to the chapter and traced his fingers along the printed lettering.

"There was once a young girl who was poor and forced to work in the woods under her stepmother…"

11:35

"Cindrillon was so upset with what she had done to the Prince, and ran away from the kingdom, never to be seen again…"

Len finished as he closed the book and sighed, happy that the story was over. He turned towards the bed to find that Rin had not fallen asleep as she usually would when he gave her a story. Instead, she now sat upright in her bed deep in thought.

"What's wrong, Rin?"

She looked down at the sheets and sighed.

"Do you think that Cindrillon did the right thing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Running away from the kingdom, while all of the followers of the prince ridiculed her for doing what she did. She figured that it was best to disappear, leaving behind any of her problems so that she wouldn't let them bother her. Forcing her self to forget, though I'm sure that in the end, she could not."

She glared at her sheets.

"Would running away solve any problems and lead someone to happiness?"

Len furrowed his eye brows and gave her look of deep concern.

"I don't know. If I ever find a reason to run away, and do it, I'll tell you," he replied with a mischievous smile. Rin returned his expression, surprised that he could use sarcasm in such a way. He put a hand on her head and ruffled her bangs a bit. The lift of feeling suddenly depleted as the two realized that this was the end of their night. Len would return to his new room, leaving her to sleep alone for the first time.

11:37

"Well, I'm heading off to bed. I'm sure that mother is going to force us to attend mass tomorrow," Len explained as he stood up from her bed. Rin felt anxiety flow through her body like it did earlier. She knew that she didn't want him to leave, but she wasn't exactly sure if he wanted to either. She so badly wanted to tell him to stay just one more night, but the words just couldn't come out. Len felt it hard to move his legs. Moving towards the door would seem like he had imaginary thirty pound weights tied to his legs. He turned to her, and motioned for her to lye down on her bed. Rin lied on her back, pulling the sheets to her chest. The two stared at each other for seconds, speechless. Figuring that standing there was going to get him nowhere, he slowly turned towards the door again while thinking rationally.

'I guess…this is it.'

He took his first step. Rin screamed in her head.

'Wait.'

Len felt a hand grab the hem of his shirt.

11:38

He turned to see Rin grabbing him, a glimmer of sadness in her eyes.

"What's wrong, my Princess?"

His reserved nickname for her being said made her heart stop. She furrowed her eyebrows, giving him glowing yet pleading eyes.

"Kiss my finger, like you used to," she demanded half-heartedly. Anything to keep him from leaving she would keep throwing at him, though sadly her ammunition was running out of ammo.

Len smiled and leaned over her body, taking her hand in his. He quickly but blissfully pressed his lips to her middle finger. He laid her hand next to her waist and stood up straight. It took all of his strength to keep his composure, being careful to not let his actions become something more than what they should be.

Once again, he stared into her eyes, amazed that he could stare into them over and over, never getting bored; only excited.

"Oyazumi."

11:39

Len stood up and turned again, this time forcing his legs to move two steps toward the door. Rin's eyes widened in fear.

'No…don't go yet.'

Len took another step. Rin swiftly lifted herself from her bed upwards.

'Why can't I force myself to say anything?' she screamed in her head. Len took four more steps.

'Damn it, Rin! Say something!' she agonized herself. Len was now a few inches away from her door.

'Len, please don't!" Len reached for the door handle. Rin still could not force any words through her mouth, as though she was cursed by silence.

'Brother!' Without thinking anymore, Rin dashed from her bed towards her twin, grabbing him from behind the waist before he could open the door. Len blinked from surprise as he felt his sister suddenly embracing him.

"Rin?" Len whispered as he turned to see his sister fighting tears. She closed her eyes, making fists, and lightly beating them against his chest. He closed his eyes and brought her close to him in a tight embrace.

11:40

"What's wrong, Princess?" he whispered above her forehead. Rin searched her mind for a reply.

"I'm scared of monsters," she mumbled into his shirt. He shook his head and sighed playfully.

"Monsters? Isn't that a bit childish?"

Rin threw her gaze up at his. She was now biting her lower lip, face flushed, trying her hardest not to cry. Len's eyes went wide at her expression, and he felt his heart sink.

'Is she telling me something different?'

They stared into each other's eyes once again, this time much longer than they did before.

11:42

Len led Rin back to her bed and tucked her in, never once breaking their eye-lock. As her head leaned against her pillow, Len resisted the urge to run his hands through the locks that fell on the bed. Rin felt her body melting into her sheets as she noticed Len's skin glowing in the moonlight. She reached up and put a hand on his cheek. Len was again shocked by her action, but then felt soothed as her soft skin rested against his face. She smiled and thought of a request that would keep him there all night by her side.

"Protect me from the monsters," she mumbled. Len smiled and agreed.

11:58

Len sat and watched her body the entire rest of the night. It didn't bother him one bit, especially since he was used to it. It seemed as though Rin was starting to fade into a deep sleep. Sleep that he would probably be in if he wasn't forced to use a different bed. Rin tried keeping her eyes open, but to no avail.

He was taken by how glossier her lips looked in the dim lighting, as if she ran an ice cube against her pink rose petals of lips. Being unable to control his hand much longer, he gently placed it against her cheeks. The contact was just enough to keep Rin away from the line of deep sleep. She kept her eyes closed however; being that her body was already relaxed.

"Sleep peacefully, my Princess," he mumbled.

11:59

Billions of emotions ran through Len's mind and body at this very moment. All of the staring at her body day after day, night after night- it had to eventually come to an end. He wanted so much more from her. He was passionately, deeply, and straight-forward head-over-heels in love with his twin, that it hurt him so much inside that he couldn't. He wanted her touch, her voice, her body, her mind, but most of all he wanted _her_. He would label himself a sinner, doomed to be a dark soul of Hades.

Len scorned himself as he couldn't resist himself much longer. He hated himself for what he was about to do. Why, oh, why did she beg him to stay?

His hand trailed from her face down to her neck, down to her bust. Rin let out a warm breath, as if her body were reacting to his touch-which unknown to Len, it was.

Len's face inched closer and closer to hers. He took one last glance at her soft, moist, glossy lips before closing his eyes. He whispered the most silent, sinful whisper that no twin should ever say or hear. Rin's heart started to beat rapidly.

"I love you."

The clocks chime echoed through the mansion.

12:00

_Len brushed his lips against Rin's softly._

* * *

Oh, what will come of the twins feelings? What exactly is their mother planning now? Is Kaito and Neru going to be included in them? Find out next chapter!

I hope this chapter was as close the videos as I could get them. Not everything was quite how I imagined it would turn out, sorry if this chapter sucks. I hope it somehow met a few of my readers' expectations. Oh, for those waiting for the lemon, yes, I will add some here eventually, but I'm not saying when! It's for me to know, and for you to wonder. For those waiting for the hentai-ish scene and want them to do **something in particular **-winks-, PM me on gaia or leave me an inbox message here on fanfiction telling me what you want the twins to do. Dirty minds! LOL.

Anywho, the next chapter should be up by the 4th of October. Leave me oodles and oodles of reviews! Submit a review...NOW!


	8. Sinful Realizations

Disclaimer: Rin, Len, Miku, Luka, Gakupo, Kaito, Teto, Meiko, and Neru do not belong to me, but wouldn't it be nice if they were?

'…' _Represent thoughts. Not to be confused with dialogue. Note, if there are italics during thoughts, those are brief flashbacks. Don't confuse these either. Remember- dialogue, thoughts, and flashbacks._

_**Sinful Realizations**_

Len leaned on the outside of his sister's door, his fingers touching his lips. He glared at the ground, confused and angry at him self. Of all the women out there in the world to kiss, his first was stolen to a girl who shared his face and blood. He closed his eyes, savoring the flavor of her lips, knowing in his mind that this would be the only time he'll ever be able to taste it.

On the other side of the white door, Rin sat upwards on her bed, pressing her thumb to her lips. She gazed at the door intently, millions of thoughts going through her head. She was surprised at what her twin had done, and wished that she were more awake and energetic to react to his actions. His lips were soft, moist, and sweet. This kiss was like dark chocolate to her- bittersweet with sin and affection. Why couldn't she fight the urge to sleep? Why couldn't she kiss him back when she had the chance? Rin felt as though she needed to kick herself in the stomach that she did nothing in return to the only possible kiss she'll ever get from her beloved brother. She laid her body back out on the bed, her eyelids growing ever more heavy.

Len walked silently towards his _new_ room, knees feeling weak with every step he took. What he failed to notice was from the shadows down the hallway, suspecting eyes glared at his back.

-The Next Morning-

The large chime of church bells signaled the start of morning mass. The Kagamine family entered the large, gothic-like cathedral. As Rin and her father reached to put holy water on their foreheads, the mother figure secretly and harshly beckoned Len at the doors, whispering so that only the two can hear.

"You will participate in this mass, and pray hard for our family's souls- got that, snake?" she hissed. All Len could do was grimace, breaking away his gaze towards the wall.

'Is this any way to talk in the house of God?' he thought sarcastically.

The tall woman walked away, applying holy water to her forehead while Rin and her husband waited for her. Len followed suit, then the four headed down the aisle to their pew. Rin went in first, then her mother, followed by her father, then her twin. The four kneeled down to pray their rosaries. While the parents had their eyes closed in prayer, the two gazed at each other from the corner of their eyes, not ever looking directly at each other. Images of the previous night flooded their memories until all the people attending mass stood up, watching as the clergy made their way down the aisle. The two were surprised when they noticed that their family friend, Meiko, was part of the clergy that day.

Meiko was a nun who randomly joined the church two years prior. Nobody knew where she had come from beforehand, minus the priest and one other nun. As Len put it, it was as if she appeared one day out of thin air at the church. Her beauty and kind behavior earned the family's trust easily.

After mass had ended, the family met up with the clergy members. While the twins' parents were of greeting the priest, Rin and Len approached Meiko. She smiled at them while removing her white and black veil.

"Hello my favorite little pair of twins!" she greeted. Len blushed a bit, displaying embarrassment, while Rin smiled her big pearly whites.

"Morning Meiko-nee-san," said the two in sync. Meiko squealed in delight.

"I love it when you two do that!" she hyped as she patted them both on top of their heads playfully. Her mood quickly changed when she felt a chill go down her spin. She removed her hands from their hair, examining their faces. They were normally chipper and had a warm aura around them every time she saw them, but now it felt quite the opposite.

Being around the church for two years, Meiko somewhat obtained the ability to feel other's emotions. She became excessively sensitive, it was easy for her to tell when people had doubt, were happy, confused, or depressed. Today, she seemed to sense confusion and depression stemming from the two, even though they hid their emotions behind a masked smile.

"Is something the matter, you two?" she asked concerned. The twins blinked at her question, fearing that she noticed something that neither wanted to reveal. Len parted his lips to speak.

"Nothi- " was all he could mutter before his mother cut him off.

"Good morning, Sister!"

Len sighed.

'She always manages to ruin my day…'

Meiko was suddenly occupied with conversation with the parents, leaving Len feeling abandoned. He figured he could never talk openly when his mother was around. He scanned the church, and then suddenly realized that Rin was no longer inside. He figured that she probably went outside to the chapel when nobody was looking. He made a secret dash towards the church entrance, quickly marking his forehead with holy water before exiting. This did not go unnoticed by Meiko, however, as she eyed his secret escape from the corner of her eye. She sensed that Len didn't want anybody to follow, so she continued her conversation with the parents casually. Meiko knew that it was best to participate in his little getaway; Len and Rin were not feeling well that morning, so they need to work out whatever was wrong, and she was going to help them any way she could.

-Inside the Chapel-

Rin walked up to the pedestal and stared at it. She closed her eyes and held up her hands to her chest as if she was going to pray.

'God…will I rot in hell for these emotions I'm feeling? No human is perfect…right? Isn't it sin that makes us human? If I were to give into my emotions, will you keep me from heaven's gates? What about my twin? Is he to become the devil's next lackey?'

She felt a tear come to her left eye.

She realized what she felt. She knew that she loved her twin, more than any twin should ever love. Even more exciting was that she knew that he loved her too. She was so happy, that she was scared at the same time. Scare of what people would think of her. Scared of being ridiculed. Scared of any and all possible bad things happening.

Her thinking was interrupted as she heard the chapel door open. Her eyes met a matching blue pair. He was panting a little, a smile spread across his face for the first time that day.

"I thought I would find you here," he teased.

No response.

He didn't approach her; instead he stayed in front of the door, approximately thirty feet away from her. He sensed that she was surprised at his sudden intrusion.

"Why did you run off like that? Tell me next time, okay? I worry about you, you know?"

Her expression changed to a blank one as she parted her lips.

"Sorry."

Now it was his turn to give the surprised face. Like their twin telepathy always had it, he knew she was troubled.

"What's wrong, Rin?"

She gave him concerned eyes, ridden with guilt.

"I know what you did last night to me."

Len's eyes dimmed. His heart stammered. His body tensed.

_He was busted._

"I…I thought you were…" he stammered.

"Asleep?" she finished.

Len's world entered its apocalyptic stage. He was found out- and by his very own twin no less! His sister… his mirror image… his love…the main person who should never find out his secret. He swore he could hear the angels muttering words of rejection and disgust out at him. The statues above in the chapel came to life, pointing fingers at him, condemning him. Above all, he was speechless.

"Len…I'm not angry. Just…surprised," she mumbled. Len blinked. Now he was even more confused. Rin simply stood there, apathetic as could be, just speaks it so…nonchalantly.

"I thought you would never find out."

She gazed at the tile beneath her.

"How long have you felt this way?"

He took a minute to think. He dug his hands inside his coat pockets.

"For a while now…maybe even longer," was all he could answer.

Wait a minute. Why is Len spilling his guts out? Is it not Rin's fault for keeping him in her room all night long? Is it not her doing, wearing such an appealing night gown in front of him? It's because of her that his secret was exposed.

Len was going to turn the tables.

"Rin, why were you pretending to be asleep? You could have stopped me from…"

He stopped mid sentence as the memory of his first kiss blinked in his mind.

"Len, I couldn't help it, I was sleepy. Your touch…however...kind of woke me up," she mumbled.

This conversation was getting them no where, they both figured. This was too serious a subject for there to be any finger pointing. Len figured that if there were any time to clear this all up, now is it.

"Rin, now that you know how I feel, how do _you_ feel?"

The question caught her off guard. Still, she knew that this was inevitable. She would have to think long and hard about what her response will be. The answer she'll give him will determine their relationship from this moment on.

She can be honest, and take her and her brother to a romantic level.

Or she can half-lie, and claim that she only loves him as a twin, saving their relationship as really close siblings.

_Or_ she can completely lie, telling him it can be nothing more than siblings, and try avoiding him to prevent any emotions from growing.

Searching deep inside her heart for an answer, she gazed deep into his eyes. They were sincere, loving, honest, compassionate, and were there only to look at her, no body else.

'I want to tell you I love you…'

She felt her heart pacing faster each second.

'But I don't know how to say it…'

She did her best to hold her gaze on his, trying not to pull away.

'Please…give me some guidance…what do I do?'

Len felt her tensity rise without touching or asking her. He knew that it would be hardest question she'll ever have to answer in her life. He knew what he needed to do to help her. He had to do something that he never thought he'll be able do twice. He clenched his fist, inhaling as he came clean with her.

"Rin, I love you," he whispered. Rin's eyes widened. Hearing him saying those last three words hastened her decision. He gave Rin her favorite and most sincere smile; one that only she would be able to see. Her body melted, and her heart skipped a beat.

She made her decision.

She gulped hard and summoned all of her courage.

"Len…I…"

This was it.

"Yes…?" he mumbled excitedly. She swallowed again and raised her voice.

"I-"

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

The chapel doors opened and in came the parents.

"There you are Rin! Don't scare me like that. Tell me when you're going somewhere," exclaimed Mrs. Kagamine.

Len cursed on this inside. Rin sighed and nodded to all of her mother's bickering. Their father stood behind with Meiko, worried. Meiko just examined the twins while they were giving attention else where. The brunette nun developed a theory of what was happening, but figured it was best to examine the pair of teens and come to a conclusion later.

-Later that Afternoon-

The family returned home to find that their made came in early and started on some of her chores. Being that the party was held the previous night, the mansion was still in need of some extra cleaning.

Len and Rin avoided gazes throughout the entire trip home. Upon arriving, Len quickly went to his new room and locked himself up. Their mother ordered the maid to cook her early-afternoon snack; she followed the maid to the kitchen to make sure she did her job quickly. The father figure bid Rin a good day since he claimed he was going to a work meeting early. Before she knew it, she was all alone, standing in the middle of the living room. Rin strolled to her room, which belonged only to her now.

When she entered, she noticed that her new night gown that she had gotten last night was lying out on her bed, already cleaned. She figured that the maid saw it and cleaned it as a surprise for her. She knew that if it was already clean, then it would be okay for her to re-wear it. She loved it so much; she would wear it every night if she could.

She went over to it and picked it up, holding it to her body frame. If she had a tiara, she would look almost like a princess. Her eyes widened at the thought.

'Princess…?'

Flashbacks of all the times Len used that nickname on her came to her. She closed her eyes and let his voice echo in her head.

'_My Princess is saved!'_ echoed a much younger Len in her head. His voice became older and deeper.

'_Okay, my Princess.'_

His voice became soothing.

'_What's wrong, my Princess?'_

It was killing her. The owner of that voice loved her this whole time, and she was too blind to see it. She ran her hand on the silky texture of her dress.

She had to have him. She loved him. She looked determinedly out her window.

Tonight, she was going to tell him once and for all how she feels.

-In the Kitchen-

"This came in the mail for you, Kagamine-sama," explained the maid as she presented an envelope to the hunger-satisfied mother. The woman eyed the envelope curiously.

"When did we get this?"

"This morning, Kagamine-sama. A private letter carrier who works for one of your husband's fellow noblemen stopped by this morning to drop it off personally," she explained. The higher-class women grabbed the envelope and read the name of the person it originally came from. She smiled mischievously.

"My goodness. It's from Kaito. We've only met him last night, and he's already sending letters to our house. Isn't it splendid?"

The maid had no choice but to agree.

"Yes."

The woman opened the envelope and read its contents. Her smile grew wider with every word.

"I have a new chore for you." She demanded suddenly.

"Yes, Kagamine-sama," nodded the maid.

"I want you to get a paper and respond to this letter."

The maid did as she was told.

"What would you like me to write in it?"

"Tell him that I accept his dinner invitation. I approve of him getting to know my precious Rin."

* * *

Oh no! Mommy dearest is up to something! Will Rin be able to tell Len how she feels? So much to look foward to next chapter!

First of all, I would like to say thank you all for your patience. Thank you for not letting up on me. I'm so happy that you accepted my apologies and gave me lots of delightful reviews! There's more to look foward to on this story! Oh, and yes, there will be lemon, but I won't tell you when it's gonna happen in the story! I don't blow my secrets out to anybody. No sneak peaks!

Now you know what to do. What do you do, you ask? Leave me reviews! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!


	9. Lustful Emotions

Disclaimer: Vocaloid is a product of some group of Japanese voice synthesizer developers…I think.

Note: I went ahead and put Kaito's _supposed_ surname in here, so hopefully you can accept it. There was no way around it. I had to, so please don't debate on how that's not really his name, also, this chapter has mature content. If you're not comfortable, do not read the bottom portion of this story.

'…' _Represent thoughts._

_**Lustful Emotions**_

Rin stood in front of Len dressed in her music school uniform. Her eyes were shadowed and she glared at him angrily.

"You're such a sick person, Len-kun," she hissed. Len felt fire igniting all around his body. She pointed at him fiercely. "Who do you think you are? Trying to take advantage of me when I'm sleeping? Thinking that I'll ever love you? It's so disgusting!"

"I'm sorry Rin," he begged, forcing back tears.

"Sorry will not cut it, brother! I'll only ever have one first kiss, and you stole it! How sinful. You're my twin, so we could never be lovers," she hissed with the most accusing tone. Len suddenly saw fingers pointing at him- coming from all of his family and friends.

"Rin…please forgive me," he begged.

Rin turned away and started to walk away into the darkness.

"Never. I'll never forgive you for forcing this sin on me... and remember this," she started before halting and turning her head towards him. "I'll never love you."

Len felt his heart burst into fragments of shattered glass. Rin turned her head and continued walking away. Len outstretched his hand towards her and screamed.

"RIN!"

….

Len's eyes flew open and he threw his body up, breathing very heavily. He scanned his room and realized it was still daylight outside.

'It…was just a nightmare,' he thought relieved.

He shut his eyes and rubbed his hand over his face. His day has been a living hell. First his mother lashes at him in secret at church, and then Rin reveals that she already knew of his feelings for her, now these nightmares. To make matters worse, he didn't know how Rin was taking his confession, nor her reply for that matter. He looked to the clock that hung on his wall to see that the sun was to be setting soon.

"Wow, I slept the entire afternoon," he mumbled to himself. Suddenly there was a knock on his door. He answered it, finding that it was the maid.

"Dinner is ready, Kagamine-sama. I'm staying late tonight, on command of your mother," she explained apathetically. Len sighed. He felt bad for his maid, knowing that she wanted to be at home with her child. Good thing for her that the maid's husband looked after the child within her absence.

"I'm coming," he replied, following her to the dining room. He found his family sitting down, already eating. He glanced at Rin, and she gave him a half-smile. It made Len feel even more relieved that she wasn't acting anything like she did in his nightmare.

During dinner, the maid re-entered the dining room after cleaning the kitchen. The twins' mother took this as a moment to make an important announcement.

"I have good news for our family," she busted out happily to everyone, including Len. The entire family, plus the maid, gave her their undivided attention. "Tomorrow, we will be attending dinner with one of the fellow noblemen," she explained. Rin raised an eyebrow.

"Which nobles?"

The older woman grinned.

"The Shion family, of course."

Rin dropped her fork. Len's pupils went dark. They both screamed the blue-haired boy's name in their heads.

'KAITO?'

The maid was excited, knowing that she'll have the entire night off the next day. The tall man got excited over the news.

"Ah, what are they going to be serving?" he asked. While he and the mother start going off into conversation about the upcoming event, the twins sat in silence. Len didn't want to participate in such things. He recalled Rin sharing a dance with Kaito at the waltz, but he didn't assume that Rin could have taken any fancy to him.

'How could I have been so stupid to think that Rin would choose me over any of those rich bastards?' he thought harshly. Rin was scared. She knew that her mother and Kaito might collaborate, but she didn't assume it'd be this soon. She also recalled dancing with him, and him mentioning courtship. Her eyes widened as she put two and two together.

'He's going to attempt to court me now, and mother is helping him!' she screamed in her head. She couldn't believe this was happening. Being that she barely is of age and realizes she's in love with Len, she was going to be taken even further away. She found it unfair.

She stood up from the table, getting everybody's attention. She didn't want them to sense what she was feeling, so faked a pain in her lower area.

"I think a muscle pulled in my side, excuse me from dinner," as she placed her hands over her stomach. She turned to head out the door, which is after she gave one last glance at her beloved from the other side of the table.

-In Rin's Room-

She slammed the door and lied against it.

'I thought mother loved me, but it's like she's starting to treat me like she does Len. Is she doing this to torment me? Or because she thinks it's best for me?'

She walked over to her window and stared out from it. The sun was already setting, revealing the stars in the sky. She planned out her night. Believing that her family bought her lie of her being a little hurt, Rin knew that she'd have to stay in her room for a while making it more believable.

After about fifteen minutes of staring out the window, she walked over to her tremendous closet. She thought about wearing the gown that the maid cleaned for her, but shrugged that idea off. She skimmed her night gowns and found one that she hadn't worn in a while…a long while for that matter. It was one she hadn't worn for over two years. She figured she's probably outgrown it by now, but out of curiosity, she tried it on. She was surprised that it still fit her, but tight in some areas, and a bit shorter too. It once reached to her knees, but now it reached about two inches higher. The bust area seemed tighter being that her bosoms developed. If anything, it was just as revealing as the previous one. She ran a hand over her breast, amazed at how much she grew in such a short time. Rin was too oblivious to notice it.

'Maybe this is the reason why Len doesn't stay in the room as much anymore when I change clothes,' she realized. She walked up to her mirror and turned to see her side. Her legs were much firmer and fuller than she remembered. She was taller, and assumed that she had the type of body that men go crazy over.

'This is probably another reason why mother wants us in different rooms…'

-In Len's Room-

Two hours had passed since dinner. The parents went off to their master bed room, the maid departed home, and he locked him self up like he usually did. He took off a few articles of clothing to get himself more comfortable. He was now in his loose white t-shirt and brown pants with his belt undone.

He walked over to his window and glanced up at the stars, drowning in sadness. He removed any source of lighting he had in his room, making it easier for him to sulk.

'I guess I'll have to find another woman to love.'

As if on cue, he heard a faint knock on the door. He went to it, hoping that it was anybody but his mother. He opened it to reveal Rin there in her sleep attire. This sight of her made him blush.

"Rin? Are you feeling better?" he asked concern like he normally would. Rin shook her head.

"I faked it," she explained with a playful smile. Len blinked in confusion. She looked around the hallway, getting anxious and hoping that neither parent comes out and sees her dressed the way she was. "Are you going to let me in or what?"

Len jolted quickly and stepped aside, letting her in. Checking to see that the no body was in the hallway, he quickly shut the door.

"Should you be here in my room, this late and night? Mom might get mad," he mumbled anxiously. She went over and sat on his new bed.

"Then don't let her find out," she retorted. Len sighed locked the door, just to be safe. He walked over to her and put his hands on his hips.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

Rin gave him fake sad eyes to tease him.

"You don't want to see me?"

Len chocked.

"I-It's not that! I just didn't think that…well you know. Don't twist my words around!" he stammered flustered, his face getting red. Rin found it cute and chuckled. Len crawled on his bed, sitting on his knees. "Really though…what's wrong?"

Rin's expression changed to a serious one.

"I never gave you an answer earlier. I mean, I was, but mother interrupted me," she explained. Len's eyes widened. He knew what was coming, only this time he wasn't as excited. He didn't want to hear words of reject for that blue-hair boy she met the night before. He clenched his sheets tightly and resisted lashing out of heartbreak. Rin crawled up on the bed to be closer to him.

"You don't need to anymore Rin. I have a feeling that it doesn't matter at this point. That Kaito guy is going to be the luckiest guy in the world. My blessings go to you two," he muttered, throwing his gaze to the side. Rin's eyes widened. How could Len say such a thing?

She bit her lip before gathering up her courage to speak.

"I'm not in love with Kaito, Len-kun," she mumbled. Len felt relief and surprise flow through him as he returned her gaze.

"W-what?"

She crawled up closer and put her hand on his face. Len thought that this moment was too good to be true. He searched his mind to find a reason to not believe what was happening.

"This has got to be a dream."

Rin parted her glossy lips and gave him passionate eyes.

"This is no dream."

Her body edged even closer, while Len's body eased more towards the bed as a reaction.

"Rin…"

She ran one hand down his cheek, the other one over his shoulder.

"I love you."

She pressed her lips to his. Len couldn't believe what was happening. If it was a dream, don't ever wake him up. He pressed his lips in deeper to hers, taking in as much taste as he could. Passionate emotions took over the two. They have never felt more alive than they did now.

Their lips parted slightly, their noses remained touching, their hot breaths against each other. Len put his hands in her hair, as hers did the same. Happiness flew through Len, but so was guilt.

"Rin, are you sure you want to be with me? I mean, we're twins. This is a sin. If our parents find out-" Len was silenced by another kiss. Rin didn't want this moment to be ruined by blabber of the outside world. She pulled him by his collar towards her. Len responded by running his hands down her shoulder towards her collarbone. Rin gasped at the touch and quickly jolted away. She had never been touch so much before that it would take getting used to. Len looked down with guilt written on his face. "I'm sorry my Princess, I guess I was getting carried away. I'll respect you, so I will not do anything that you don't want me to," he apologized. Rin gave returned his expression and shook her head.

"It's not that. I just was never touched like this before," she mumbled. She looked down at her body and examined how much it had grown. She was no longer a little girl, but a woman. Len was a man. They we're in love, so it's natural. She smiled at the thought and grabbed his hand, bringing it to her right breast. Len was caught off-guard.

"Rin?"

"I don't want any other person to touch me like this. Only you, Len-kun," she gasped lustfully. Len felt his heart race and his hormones go crazy. He knew that he didn't need any more permission from her. He took his other hand and put it over the other breast. Rin sighed happily, never realizing how great it felt. Len reached over and kissed her collarbone, slightly groping each breast tenderly. Hearing her sigh gave him a pleasure he never thought that he would feel. He wanted more. He licked her shoulders and her neck before whispering in her ear.

"I love you, my Princess," he whispered lovingly before pulling his body away from hers. Rin didn't want his warmth to disappear, so she reached for the bottom seam of her night gown. Len smiled, knowing what she was about to do next. "Are you sure?"

He wanted full permission before he did anything. He respected her in every way, something no man ever would.

"Yes," she mumbled, a tint of pink now staining her cheeks. She felt her hands tremble as she lifted the gown up and over her head, exposing her slender frame. Len's breath was taken away. In the moonlight, her body seemed to have a beautiful glow. He knew exactly where he would start. Rin took one of her hands and reached for the back of her bra to find the clasps. She used her free arm to hold the bra up over her breast as the straps fell. She let the bra slip onto the bed while keeping her naked privates covered. Len felt his private areas begin to heat. Her face was redder that it ever was in her life as she looked up at her twin brother and gasped embarrassed.

"Don't make fun of me," she mumbled. Len found it cute, letting out a tiny giggle.

"I would never do that. You're too beautiful to make fun of," he whispered edging closer to her again. Rin swallowed before slowly removing her hands. Instead of blushing or letting his arousal get the best of him, Len smiled lustfully at the sight, happy that such treasures belong to him, and only him. He reached both hands over and touched the pale bare skin. Rin gasped happily. His hands were a bit chilly, but soft against her. He took his lips and sucked on her right nipple, licking it occasionally. Once he was done with one, he moved to the other. Rin let out moans and gasps. For her, it was exhilarating- it felt amazing, and she wanted more. Len loved hearing her moan.

Rin pushed him up for a minute, unbuttoning his shirt. She ran her hands down his bare chest, reaching in to kiss his neck. Len sighed at her touch. She pulled his shirt off while his hands traced down her back to the lining of her bikini. Rin gasped, urging him to proceed further. Len took her gasp as a signal to push her down on the bed. He stared in her eyes for a few seconds before leaning in to take her lips once more. He moved his body down to stare at her secret area. He traced his hands over her belly button down to her waist, getting another moan out of his sister. He tugged on the panties until they slid completely off. Rin was surprised that for the first time, her sacred spot was exposed to some body else, and she was thrilled by it. Len felt his heart throb tenfold. It was the first time he's ever touched or seen a girl. He glanced at her face one last time, seeing that she was giving him pleading eyes.

"Len-kun…please…"

Len split her thighs apart and traced his finger down her private. He lowered his head and let his tongue roam her clitoris. Rin gave out a loud gasp. Len started sucking harder faster, getting licks in between.

"Len…Len…" she gasped continuously. Len moaned from her reaction.

"Rin…you're the most delicious thing I've ever tasted," he mumbled between licks. Rin blushed at his statement. He continued, her gasps getting louder and faster every minute until finally…

"Len-kun!" she gasped loudly, but into her hands so that her parents would not awaken. He pulled up and kissed her cheek before lying next to her, staring into her eyes. She gave him a quizzical look. She was about to ask him why he didn't proceed to pleasure himself, but he answered before she could say anything.

"I respect your virginity. I'll take it when you're completely ready to give it up to me," he mumbled. "That night is not tonight. I only wanted to satisfy you for right now. I can wait."

Rin smiled before getting up and grabbing her panties and night gown.

"I want to stay, but I need to go back to my room before Mom and Dad find out," she explained with a sad tone. Len sensed her reluctance and sat up to greet her night.

"Oyazumi, hime-sama," he whispered. She smiled.

"Oyazumi," she replied before she walked through his door.

* * *

Oh, the relationship between the twins spices up! How will the dinner at Kaito's go? Find out next chapter!

Whooohoooo! Over 60 reviews! You guys are amazing! I love you guys so much for all of your support. Hopefully the next chapter will be up by the 15th of this month, but like we should all know by now, I don't make any promises.

I hope this chapter satisfied some of you fan's wanting for a little lemon. Should I add more lemon? Hmm...maybe I will, and maybe I won't. Who knows. Anywho, my boyfriend is working really hard on my Len Kagamine cosplay, I'm super excited for Oni-con. Should I sing a song in the compitition? What do you guys think?

Oh, if you want a certain lemon scene or move that you want Rin and Len to act out, leave me a message in my inbox or PM me on GaiaOnline!

Okay, enough of my useless blabbering! Leave me tons of reviews! Lets try to reach 70 this time! xD


	10. Bittersweet Gourmet

Disclaimer: The Vocaloids, Neru, and Akaito are not mine. Got it? Good.

'…' Represent thoughts.

_**Bittersweet Gourmet**_

The twins' mother eyed them closely while taking a sip from her coffee. Strangely, this morning differed from all the other mornings- Len and Rin sat next to each other for the first time, eating breakfast. She glared at them with suspect, feeling a change in the atmosphere.

Though the father noticed, he didn't take any thought to it. He just assumed that being so attached to each other as they were when sharing a room, now that they had their own, they would find other ways to be next to each other. Like always, he would be the one to start a conversation.

"So Len, my boy, how do you like the new room?" he bellowed from his side of the very large table. Len blushed from the question, thoughts of the previous night flooding his mind.

"I love it, Father," half-lying. Though he didn't like being separated from Rin, if it led to events like the one they experienced earlier, he wouldn't mind staying in it. It wasn't so bad after all. Rin simply looked down at her lap, avoiding any eye contact she might unintentionally grab. Their mother frowned while taking another sip of her coffee. She didn't like his answer one bit. She wanted to hear complaints come from Len about his new room. The main idea of Len's new room was to make him miserable, and to make sure that it detaches him from her loved daughter.

Suddenly thinking of her daughter, the mother-figure remembered the plans for the night.

"Don't forget to come home directly after school. Remember, we have dinner with the Shion family tonight," she commented. The twins inwardly cringed at the reminder.

"Yes, Mother," they both said simultaneously. The mother sat up, going to the kitchen to get her self another cup of coffee. Len chuckled inside of his mind.

'How much can that woman drink? Does she ever eat?' he joked to himself. He then heard Rin chuckling next to him. He guessed that she must have thought the same thing. After eating, Rin excused her self from the dining room. Len was going to follow, but was beckoned by his father.

"Len, I know it will take some getting used to…not sharing a room with Rin anymore, but try to distance your self occasionally. You're becoming of age, and soon you're going to find an eligible girl that you're going to want to court. If you're always with your sister, this might prove to be difficult for you," he lectured happily. Len nodded his head in agreement, but in his mind disagreed.

'I already found a girl that I love,' he thought to him self, wishing that he could say it openly. He turned and exited the dining room. Half way into the hallway, he saw Rin staring out the window into the sky. He walked up behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist and laying his head on her shoulder. Rin eased into his body and closed her eyes.

"I don't want to attend dinner tonight," she muttered. Len chuckled. It was always cute when she pouted or complained.

"Rin, I doubt you've much choice. I'm certain that the dinner revolves around you," he replied. Rin broke his hold and turned to face him.

"And you're okay with that?"

Len's eyes widened.

"I didn't mean it that way. It's just, knowing Mother, she'll encourage you and that Kaito guy to have a relationship," he explained. Rin bit her lips.

"I can't do that! I can't…" she muttered sorrowfully. "I can't because…because I…"

Len pulled her into an embrace. She grabbed his sleeves.

"I can't because…I love you, Len-kun!" she fought tears. Len smiled and brought his face inches away from hers.

"I know, Rin. That's why I'm not so worried. Even if you and he were put on the spot, as long as I know that it's me you truly love, we'll be together. I promise," he whispered. Rin, feeling the sincerity in his words, smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She reached up on her tip-toes as Len's arms snaked around her waist. As their eyes closed, their lips met.

-At the Music School-

Rin and Miku were practicing their vocals together after the rest of the class left. Being that the twins' mother wanted them home early, Rin noted that her practicing would have to be brief. They were practicing the song "Promise". The teacher, Gakupo-sensei figured that since the two had great vocals, the two should do a duet.

Len waited quietly in the back of the classroom, leaning against the back wall with his arms crossed. He closed his eyes, taking in the soft voice of his twin as it echoed throughout the room. When the two girls finished their duet, they met Len with happy faces on both of them. Miku smiled, happy that this is the first time she'd ever make an actual conversation with the male twin.

"So…what did you think, Len? Do you think that Rin and I did well?" She mumbled shyly. Len smiled, a quarter of it towards Miku, the other third towards Rin.

"Well? I'd say great," he replied. Now it was Rin's turn to smile.

"I wonder if Gakupo-sensei will make you do a duet with somebody, Len-kun," she thought out loud. Len shrugged.

"Who knows? Any how, we need to be going. Remember what _that woman_ said," he reminded, stressing those specific two words. He was having such a good day; he didn't want to ruin it by mentioning the M-word. Rin twirled her uniform skirt and grabbed her stuff. As the three were heading out of the class room, Miku tugged Len on the sleeve. He gave her attention, as she gave hers to Rin.

"Rin, I need to talk to Len privately for a second, do you mind?" she stated seriously. Rin blinked, surprised and a bit suspicious, but Miku gave her eyes that assured her nothing bad was going to happen.

"Okay Miku, but hurry. Remember, Len and I need to be home shortly," she agreed as the female twin closed the door, giving them privacy.

Miku turned to Len, and searched in her bag for something.

"I ran into that girl, Neru, yesterday on my way to the market. She wrote this and told me to give it to you. She was going to do it personally, but figured since I see you on a daily basis- it'd be easier if I just delivered it to you. She said she didn't want anyone else to know what it said, including me," she explained as she still kept searching. It took about five whole seconds until the teal-haired girl's fingers found the small envelope. "Ah, here it is. It's so messy in my bag, I should clean it out tonight," she joked to herself. She held up to Len, which he eyed intently before grabbing it.

"Thanks, Miku-nee-san," he replied. Miku blushed; taken with the nickname he dubbed her. He barely knew her, yet already saw her as an older sister figure.

'This kid isn't as serious as I thought he'd be. I'm so glad,' she thought to herself.

On the way home, Rin and Len walked side-by-side. It was quiet, yet soothing and tranquil. The sun was barely setting, letting an orange glow bring warmth to the chilly streets. Len occasionally glanced at his twin from the corner of his eye.

He couldn't believe it, he confessed his love to her, and she didn't reject him for it. In fact, she returned his feelings! For him, things couldn't get any better- unless God had it that one day he woke up and found that they were not related, but things couldn't be THAT great.

Suddenly, he found himself glancing down at her hand as it waved at her sides with every step she took. He gulped, debating if he should do something he's seen many couples do when strolling. He casually kept his pace with hers, and brought his left hand up to brush against her right. Rin blinked at the sudden contact, and turned to see her twin staring straight forward with an awkward blush on his cheeks. He crossed his fingers with her, hoping that she would not pull her hand away. To his surprise, a blush formed on her cheeks as she tightened her grip on his hand, signaling that it was okay. They continued the rest of the walk home, hand-in-hand for the first time.

-Later on that Night-

The Kagamine family stood on the steps of the Shion mansion. It seemed slightly bigger than theirs, showing that Kaito's father was apparently was a more renounced aristocrat that the twins' father. The parents stood with straight posture, while Rin stood with her arms crossed and a pout on her face. Len hunched slightly, not feeling very in the mood to be here at this event. The doors opened to reveal three maids, all in maid uniforms, greeting them simultaneously.

The Kagamines were invited in, and the maids taking their coats and directing them to the dining room where the Shion family currently sat. The table was twice as long as theirs and oval shaped; and on the very end sat Kaito's father. Few feet down sat Kaito's mother, and on the completely other side of the table sat Kaito's younger brother, Akaito. On the more straight part of the table to his father's right sat Kaito with an empty chair right to his right. Across from him were three empty chairs, designated for the twins and their parents. Akaito put a sly grin on his face as he eyed Rin up and down, earning him a dirty glare from Len.

"Eh…you were right Kaito, the girl is quite a looker," he blabbed openly.

"Akaito, have some manners!" blurted the mother of the Shions before apologizing to Rin and the others. Kaito sighed at his brother's attitude while Akaito slumped lazily on his chair. The three maids from before, plus one more, led the Kagamine family to specific seats. Len with his mother and father sat on one of the slightly ellipse sides of the table, while Rin was unexpectedly led by one of the maids to the opposite of her family. She was led to the empty chair directly next to Kaito's. Rin took her seat, ignoring her reluctance. Len felt sick to his stomach at the sight. The Shion mother-figure decided to start up conversation.

"It is such a pleasure to finally have dinner with you all, bellowed the slim, sophisticated woman. The other wife in the room smiled and replied.

"It is. I hear a lot about your family from my husband and his fellow noblemen."

While the two women sparked up conversation, Kaito gave quick glances at Rin.

"It's a pleasure meeting you again. I did keep your word about you thinking about giving me a chance, did you?" he whispered. Rin shrugged and stared down at her lap.

"I had not forgotten what was said the night of my birthday," she replied without really answering his question.

Len, not paying any attention to the adult's conversation, eavesdropped on Kaito's words. He clawed the sides of his chair angrily, upset that Kaito was trying moves on Rin right in front of him.

Akaito as well ignored the sophisticated conversation, trying to over hear what his brother was saying. Though Akaito would seemingly be the slump, lazy one of the family, he was actually very insightful. He, like Meiko, had the ability to sense emotions and see through people. The vibe he was getting from Kaito was opposite from the one Len believed to feel. According to Akaito, even though he was currently "flirting" with Rin, he didn't direct much affection towards her. This puzzled him a great deal.

'If he's not very taken with Rin, why is he doing this?'

The red-haired Shion brother then glanced over at Len's direction with curiosity. He currently felt a strong vibe containing anger and jealousy stemming from the male twin. He noticed Len's gaze went directly towards the blue-haired gentleman and blonde girl who sat at his side. Though he barely met Len few seconds ago, and even if he has yet to start a conversation with the blonde boy, he could tell that there was some sort of strong emotion that Len holds for his sister.

"Kaito, would you care to reveal to us the reason why you'd like to hold this admirable dinner?" exclaimed his mother suddenly, grabbing the four younger people's attention at the same time. She knew the reason for this dinner, but thought it would be a good announcement for the others to know, especially if it would lighten the mood further. Kaito agreed and stood up out of his seat.

"Well, two nights ago, father had me accompany him to his fellow noblemen's children's birthday celebration. I did not know however, that the children were actually fine teenage twins, brought up respectfully. Then something extraordinary happened that night. When I glanced at his daughter here, Rin Kagamine," he started while quickly gesturing everyone to glance at her for a split second, "my breath was taken away. She is fine beauty, one that no woman can compare. I'd like to if anything, earn her families' respect and perhaps, if I can, court this young woman," he announced, inwardly exaggerating the entire conversation.

Rin felt her blood turn into ice. Len closed his eyes, trying to convince himself that everything he just heard was a figment of his imagination.

Akaito chirped with fake enthusiasm.

The parents gave genuine approval and courtesies to his announcement. The mother of the Kagamine family perked up from her seat with the most enthusiasm she's ever shown.

"If what you say is true, then I will not stand in your way, dearest Kaito."

To the twins, the world just ended.

The maids came back into the room, each holding silver dinner trays with the lids still covering the food. Kaito's father stood up from his seat and held his arms up in celebration.

"It's time to eat. Let's feast!"

* * *

Why is Kaito attempting to court Rin who he doesn't seem to feel strong for? What did Neru's letter contain for Len? So much to look foward to!

Well, once again I apologize for not updating the date I originally wanted to. I was scheduled to work more hours than I usually do this week, and college is also being a pain in my rear. Haha. By the way, I went in and corrected some of the typos and grammar errors in the previous chapter, as well as add a few bits of dailogue here and there. Oh! I'm also very happy that I reached over 70 comments! Woot! I thank you and love you all for the support you've given me. **Mi3staR, girlinlightblue, Iloveneckos, Bubblycutie**, and many others! So many that I can't even name them all! .

I can't say when the next chapter will be up, I work lots of hours this week, plus my cosplay construction has fallen behind a bit. Hopefully sometime this week, but who knows.

Well, you know now what I want you to do. Press that "Submit Review" link...now!


	11. Cain and Abel

**Disclaimer**: Vocaloid is not owned by yours truly, iMarth09.

**Author's Notes**: It is finally here! Sorry that I didn't upload it earlier today. Had work early this morning and I also needed to wrap Christmas presents. I'm super tired. Oh, and for those wondering about my cosplay, just look up Oni-con Cosplay contest videos on YouTube? That should be the best way to see it. Well, any who, this chapter is mature, so yeah, maturity warning.

'…' Represent thoughts.

_**Cain and Abel**_

_The Story Thus Far…_

_Rin and Len Kagamine are fraternal twins who were raised intimately together and in result, developed a special bond. As of late, the twins' mother has been acting cold towards Len, based on suspicion over Len's overrating relationship to Rin. She and her husband decide to throw a celebration for the twins' sixteenth birthday, in an attempt to have Rin detach herself from her twin brother. She also convinced her husband to have Len move into his very own room as a 'present'- knowing that it will cause Len depression, being a seemingly good thing if he and Rin were to separate._

_Len, realizing his forbidden and deep feelings for Rin, confessed his love for her- understanding that he could be mocked for such an explicit form of incest. She accepts his feelings, however, and now the twins share an incestuous romance beneath their parents' noses. Meanwhile, the twins' mother rallies a suitable bachelor, Kaito, for Rin and plots to have the two begin a courtship._

Meiko kneeled at the statue of the Virgin Mary, closing her eyes, clasping her hands, and asking for the saint's help.

"Mother of Fatima, I ask that you look over your beloved children in this world. I want you to help my dear twins with their problems…whatever they may be. Much like Cain and Abel, these two have some sort of confusion in their hearts. I can feel it. Len Kagamine feels depression, and Rin gives off the essence of fear. Please, I beg of you blessed mother, find some way to help these poor banished children of Eve. I wish not for the Kagamine twins to have to suffer. I want them to go back to being the cheerful children I've grown so fond of," mumbled the brown-eyed nun to her self. When she was finished, she performed three Hail Mary's before leaving the cathedral. Walking through the hallways of the church, she thought to her self, putting bits and pieces together from what she's received.

"Rin and Len were always so happy when around each other. It's obvious the two care for each other deeply; I clearly realized that after the way Len ran off after Rin yesterday. The two felt so tense next to each other, but Len felt more unease than Rin, that's for sure. I've never felt such an explosion of nerves since…"

The nun eyes went open after a realization struck her.

"Since I fell in love," she mumbled to herself. She took a minute to contemplate. "Can that be it? Incest? Love? I would think that they wouldn't be that intimate, would they. It's almost like what I went through…two years ago."

She sighed and reached to the top of her veil. She walked over to a mirror and pulled the overly modest veil off of her head, to reveal her short brown hair… and a dark permanent bruise on her lower neck.

-Rin's Room-

Rin cradled her self on her bed, chills running up and down her spine. The blonde girl cursed the world. Cursed her mother. Most of all, cursed her self.

She cursed her self for falling in love with her twin brother.

'Why? Why can't they just let us be together? Can I be free to choose who I want to love? Who I wish to marry? Why is this world revolving around money, status, and freedom from sin?'

After the family returned to their mansion earlier, Rin, feeling deep sorrow in her heart, marched her way to her room before any of her kin was able to disturb her. She closed her door and laid in her bed the rest of time. Darkness engulfed her room, and rain started to pound against her humungous glass windows. She stood still for about three hours, sulking until she heard a knock on her door.

"Leave me be, I don't feel so well," she blabbed without thinking.

"That trick won't work twice on me, Rin," echoed a familiar voice through her door. The soothing sound made Rin perk up a little from her pillow. She couldn't resist answering the door after that. As she thought, she found Len standing on the other side of the door with a straight face.

"What do you want?" she mumbled, biting her lip. Her harsh statement zapped Len with unease. He figured her ought to use humorous sarcasm to lighten up her attitude.

"Geez, I guess you don't want to see me tonight then. Oh well, I guess I'll go back to my room now," he sighed playfully, turning away from her doorway. Rin felt her body tense again.

"Wait!" she shouted, grabbing his sleeve. Len smiled to him self.

It worked.

She pulled him into her room, closing the door and locking it. In an instant, Len had Rin pinned to her door, pushing his lips fiercely to hers, his hands tightening their grip on Rin's hands and he held them both to the sides of Rin's heads. He trailed his lips down her neck, getting Rin to pant. Rin tried to control herself, as she fought to lay out an argument through each pant.

"Len…why…ah…would you…let mother…huff…do that...ah…to us?" She questioned amongst mixed emotions. Len stopped what he was doing and stared fiercely into her eyes, this time instead of looking playful, he looked hurt.

"Rin, do you honestly think that I would be even one percent okay with this?" he hissed. His tone shook Rin.

"Len…I-"she started before Len interrupted.

"I love you, Rin. I'll love you more that any man ever will in your life. I will not just stand by and let mother take you away from me. You're the only thing on this planet that makes me happy. The only person I need to survive in this forsaken world. Without you, I'm nothing. I'm not going to let mother, Kaito, or even the angels themselves keep you away from me," he exclaimed before lunging his lips back to hers. He continued his assault of kisses, leading them down to her neck again. Rin was uplifted with his decision that she smiled, wrapping her arms around his body. Len's lust and love for his sister took over his body, as he lifted her from the floor, wrapping her legs around his waist. He pushed her further into the door, locking his lips to hers again. Rin let out a gasp as she felt her twin thrust a little towards her sacred area. Even though they were fully clothed, other than the previous night, this was the closest to full intimacy the two have ever gotten. Len smiled at her reaction, and in reply, he carried her body over to her bed and laid her down, crawling over her slender frame. He pushed his lips to hers again, this time letting his hands rest on her breast. She moaned into his kiss, heightening the twins' lust further. He went to reach to her panties under her dress, planning on repeating last night's actions, until a hand stopped him.

"Rin?" he mumbled, confused. He met her eyes again, noticing that there was both lust and sympathy.

"Len, I feel bad that last night you did all of the work, and got hardly any pleasure for yourself. This time, let me be the one to pleasure you," she whispered with a tint of pink staining her cheeks. Len was in shock.

His little sister…wasn't so little any more.

"Are you sure?"

Len didn't want her to do anything she wasn't to comfortable with. Rin ignored his question and went to undo his pants. Len blushed, for his sister has never really paid attention to his sacred area until now. She pulled down his pants and trousers to reveal something she'd never seen before. The twins were even redder now.

"Rin, are you positive you want to do this? I mean, isn't it a bit improper?"

Rin smiled and replied seductively.

"We're having an incestuous relationship. We're way passed improper," she mumbled before putting the tip of his erection in her mouth. Len tensed, he never felt something so incredible in his life. He dug his knees even further into the bed for support. Rin continued to suck and lick, using her right hand to gently stroke his member calmly. Len began to feel week and over excited. He brushed his hands into Rin's soft blonde hair, something he's always loved doing. He never once in his life thought that his twin sister would ever be doing such a thing to him. Len let out a few moans of pleasure, earning an inside smile from Rin. She began to suck harder and faster, making Len's moans increase in speed. She let her bobbing motions continue until Len clasped her hair tightly, letting out a big gasp. She felt a sticky and slightly salty liquid burst into her mouth. She was a little disgusted at first, but after remembering that it was her brother's, she swallowed. Len collapsed back on the bed, chest going up and down. Rin licked her lips of the remains and smiled.

"You knew how I tasted, and now I know how you taste."

* * *

_Why does Meiko have a mysterious bruise on her neck? Who was she in love with? Will Len keep Rin's courtship from happening? _

For those of you who don't already know... I started a new fan fic! Whoo hoo! It's a Tsubasa Reservior Chronicle fan fic, and it's going to be awesome! I dare you to give it a try. The first chapter is already posted. Well, the next update for this story, "Adolescence" should be up by December the 21! So you know what to do now! Submit me a review!


	12. Invitation to Suffer

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vocaloid. It belongs to Yamaha and its software developers.

'…' Represent Thoughts.

_**Invitation to Suffer**_

Kaito sat in his work study room, writing a letter with his beloved quill.

"Golden hair that shines like the sun…" he mumbled to himself. He closed his eyes searching for more words to inscribe on the paper. "Eyes like the…"

"Ocean?"

"Gah!" screamed the blue haired noble as his red-haired brother peeked over his shoulder. Kaito threw his arms over the paper to hide it. "Don't intrude like that anymore. I hate it when you do that!" he exclaimed blushing. Akaito snickered at his reaction.

"Then learn to close the door, dear brother," he retorted. Kaito lowered his head in shame.

"Maybe I should start doing that," he sadly agreed. Akaito put his hands on his hips and gave suspecting eyes.

"Writing another invitation for that Kagamine girl?"

Kaito huffed and turned his head away.

"This has nothing to do with you, go away," he muttered. Akaito faked a hurt face.

"Has nothing to do with me? How is that when she's going to be my future sister-in-law?"

Kaito ignored his questions and sat down, leaning over the paper to block it from Akaito's view.

"Listen, Kaito, you're not fooling either of us. You don't have any real means to court Rin Kagamine, do you?"

Kaito stopped his quill and closed his eyes. "You don't actually feel anything for that girl."

"I'm quite fond of that girl, thank you very much," he hissed sarcastically, hiding the small blush that formed on his face. Akaito smirked.

"Humph…but do you love her?"

Kaito searched his mind for the best way to reply.

"Well, it's hard to fall in love when only knowing her for a few days. That is why I'm going to court her, so that when we marry, if we do that is, we'll feel strongly for each other. She's everything I want in a woman" he explained, trying to avoid a straight forward answer. Akaito, however, saw right through his trick.

"So in other words, you don't. I can tell that you're attracted to her, yes, but…you have really no intention to want her in your life, am I not correct?"

Kaito grounded his teeth. He disliked being provoked for answers. "Is it because you might have possibly been in love already…?"

"Leave this room, Akaito," he hissed, staring at his letter. Akaito wouldn't obey; he was having way too much fun with this.

"Could this have anything to do with two years ago? Where you by chance in love with…"

"WE WILL NOT SPEAK OF HER! LEAVE!"

The sudden outburst shook the younger brother's being. Kaito shot up out of his seat and dug his finger nails into his palms. Kaito hated acting this way, but he didn't want this conversation to continue much longer. Akaito finished with a sigh and moved towards the door.

"Okay, I'll leave. I just hope you're making the right decision. I want you to be happy for the rest of your life," with that, he took his exit. Kaito sighed and leaned back into his chair.

"Can I learn to love her?"

-Len's Room-

Sunlight shone through the large glass windows of Len's room, hitting his sleeping face. With a mumble, he awakened and leaned over to pat the area next to him on the bed. When his fingers hit the cool sheets, he shot up, noticing that it was not the warm skin he intended to feel. He shook his head and brought a hand to his forehead.

"Oh, that's right. Rin and I have different rooms now. Damn it."

He missed waking to find his beloved twin next to him. He never really minded it when there were mornings in which she got up before him, however this seemed different. He was never going to awaken and find her next to him ever again…unless something changed. Curse his mother and father for giving him a bed of his own for his birthday.

Wait…birthday?

Len's eyes went wide.

"Birthday!" gasped Len to himself as he suddenly remembered that he never got Rin a present.

'Some twin brother I am…"

He jumped off the bed and landed on his feet, rushing to his walk-in closet to grab an outfit. He emerged with a black and yellow outfit; he always loved wearing that color combination together. Zooming to his doorway, the hastily pulled open the door and jumped when something cracked near his foot. He jumped back surprised and inspected the object now on the floor to find that it was an already lit firecracker. He then heard some of the most beautiful chuckling coming from his doorway.

"Surprise!" exclaimed the blonde, blue-eyed beauty. All the sudden commotion clouded Len's mind as he tried remembering the reason for Rin's sudden prank.

"Huh, what's going on?"

Rin pressed her eyebrows close together and put on an adorable pout.

"You really don't remember? It's New Year's Eve, Len-kun," she explained. Len blinked. How could he really forget such a thing?

"Oh yeah, that's right," he replied, passing Rin into the hall way.

"We should watch the firework display tonight with each other, Onii-chan," she chirped, following Len as he made his way over to the bathroom.

"Of course, when and where will it be?"

His answer excited her.

"The festival will be at Town Square starting at 8 at night. Maybe our friends will be there."

Being that the twins' parents were no where in sight gave him the perfect opportunity to talk to Rin.

"Rin…what did you want for your birthday?"

The question caught her off guard.

"My birthday? You mean OUR birthday?"

Len rolled his eyes.

"Okay, let me rephrase my question. What did you want for OUR birthday? I never did get you a gift," he explained. Rin put a finger to her lips.

"I do not really know. Surprise me," she replied before running towards him to peck him on the cheek. She ran off towards the main room, leaving Len to finish his business. Len put a hand to his cheek where his beloved's lips touched a second ago. He went into the bathroom and locked it the door. He let the hot water run down the old-fashioned tub and unbuttoned his shirt. He removed his pants and boxers, throwing all of his clothes into the hamper on the wall for their maid to collect later. He stepped into the shower, feeling the relaxing hot water soothe his skin. He looked down and examined his private area for a bit. He blushed as he recalled the events that took place the night before in his sister's room. He grabbed his tip, imagining Rin's warm and soft mouth over it again. He threw his head back and closed his eyes, remembering the pleasure he felt.

"Rin-chan…"

'_I don't want any other person to touch me like this. Only you, Len-kun…'_

Her voice echoed through his head. Suddenly thoughts and images of what he wished to occur flashed in his mind.

He imagined Rin sitting on his bed, stripped completely naked, back to him. She turned her head and flashed a smile over her shoulder, beckoning him to her. He walked up to her and planted a kiss on her other shoulder and putting a hand over one of her breast. He then imagined turning her around to kiss her on the lips, running his hands down her back. He lowered her body down to the bed, kissing her neck and messaging her hips. He took a minute to stare into her eyes, taking in lust, love, and affection. He trailed his hands down to the inside of her thighs, spreading them apart. He positioned himself between and watched as her lips mumble a sentence which contained only two syllables.

Suddenly, his eyes shot open to reveal that he was back in the bath tub and that a white liquid was threatening to squirt. Len bobbed his head low, letting his soaking wet, blonde hair fall over his eyes.

"I have an ambition to make love to my blood sister," he whispered to himself before biting his bottom lip. "I'm truly a sick person."

After taking his shower, the male twin headed back to his room. He remembered leaving his money in his top dresser drawer. He needed it so he could go to the central market to buy Rin her present before the New Year event started. The sooner he left, the sooner he'll be back, and the more time he'll spend with her. He opened the drawer to find his wallet, and an envelope next to it. He recalled Miku giving it to him the day before, and her telling him that it was from Neru Akita. He wasn't too excited about reading its contents, but curiosity had its way with him. He took the envelope and tore open the side, pulling a sheet of paper out of it. He unfolded it to read its contents.

_Dear Kagamine-kun,_

_I was going to ask you in person, but it's rare to find you outside of your house or without your sister around you. So I'm writing this proposal in letter form. I would like to ask you if you would like to join me on New Year's Day. My family is throwing a masquerade on New Year's Day instead of New Year's Eve because our family will watch the display from our mansion. I'm sure it will be lots of fun. There is going to be cake, dancing, and other things to do. If you must, you may invite Rin, I really do not mind._

_Sincerely, Akita Neru_

Len snorted before folding the letter back up and ripping it down the middle. He threw its remains on top of his dresser and grabbed his wallet, heading out the door.

-The Mansion Living Room-

Rin sat on the furniture, practicing her vocals. Her mother walked into the room, a smile plastered on her face.

"Rin, darling, you have the voice of an angel," she complimented. Rin smiled as a reply. Even if it was coming from her mother, any compliments made about her singing made her happy. She was almost done practicing a song until the doorbell rang through the mansion. "Oh, I wonder who that could be?" muttered the mother figure as she went over to answer it; on the other side of the door stood a man that she recognized from two days before. "You're the personal letter carrier of the Shion family, correct?" she asked.

Hearing the surname of Kaito's family spoken sent a chill of disgust down Rin's spine. The man smiled and held up an envelope.

"Yes, Kagamine-sama. This is for Kagamine Rin from Kaito-sama," he explained. A pleased grin spread over the twins' mother's face.

"Well isn't that lovely? I'll be sure to give it to her right now," she finished before shutting the door. Rin bit her lip and clenched her fist. "Rin, this is for you," explained the mother as she attempted to hand the letter over to her.

"You read it, Mother," she rejected the letter, looking down at her knees. Her mother shrugged and opened the envelope. She read its proposal and chuckled with glee.

"Kaito-san wishes to invite you over to his mansion to celebrate New Year's Day. I'll reply immediately. Then we'll go buy you a dress for the occasion," she cheered, running off to the kitchen in search of the maid.

Rin panicked. She was appalled that her mother did not even let her speak her mind or give her a choice on the matter. She knew her mother would stop at nothing to have her be with Kaito or separate her from Len. It was simply killing her.

* * *

_Who was Kaito in love with two years ago? What present will Len get Rin? Will Rin go to Kaito's celebration?_

I don't really have much to say here other than my next chapter will be posted on December 27th! **Yes, the day of the Kagamine twins' birthday**! Woot! Anywho, I should be posting the next chapter of my Tsubasa fiction by the end of this week. Well, I hope you have good Christmas and New Years. For those who aren't Christian, have a good present day? Bleh. Hahahaha.

Now, go on and review! Lets try to make it to 130!


	13. Treble and Bass

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

Author's Notes: Alrighty, here is the next chapter of Adolescence. I hope you've had a great Christmas or Kwanza…err…present day? Ahem, well I'm currently looking through the suggestions you sent me for this fan fiction. I appreciate the support from all of you, as you're efforts are making this story a bigger hit than I expected it to be. Well, read on.

'…' _Represent Thoughts._

_**Treble and Bass**_

Len passed through the double doors leading into one of the Central Market buildings. He glanced around for anything that resembled any objects that would be of Rin's interest. He was hoping that perhaps he would find books about road-rollers, or clothing with orange imprints.

'Pfft…like it would be easy to find such usual things.'

He knew she also loved ribbons, hairclips, and singing as well, however buying objects of relativity would be difficult-being that even though his family was rich, he himself did not have such a grand allowance. He passed by a few kiosk selling personally made accessories or instruments. He went to examine a pair of hairclips he saw from a distance when he heard the loud voice of a salesman pushing a sell onto a passing couple.

"Hello there, dear future customers. I see that you two are casually browsing by, and I would like to know if you'd be interested in taking a quick look at my latest accessories!" shouted the tall, mid-aged man with a long hat. The man and woman gave a look of doubt and seemed very uninterested as they tried to ignore the man. However, the salesman wouldn't let them get away from him so easily. He picked up his glossy black cane and pointed at them. "I see you have a beautiful girlfriend there!"

The man furrowed his eyebrows while the woman let a shade of pink tint her cheeks. The man turned to the sales man and sighed.

"She's not my girlfriend, she's my younger sister," he explained, correcting the salesman's error. Len overheard the man's statement and turned to watch the scene from afar.

"Oh, dear. I didn't realize, my apologies to you and your sister," he stammered, bowing his head in embarrassment. His sense of condolence quickly changed as he used the situation in his favor. "You're sister is quite charming. Mind if I ask for your names?" he edge further on the innocent people. The male of the siblings sighed and gave into the aggressive salesman's pleads.

"Dell and Haku…"

The sister, Haku, just stayed quiet.

"Ah, would you like to buy an accessory that she'll love? Something to always remember dear brother when she looks at it?" he questioned. The couple sighed and stared up into the sky, getting annoyed.

"No, we've not the time. Maybe somebody else."

The siblings continued their stroll, leaving the salesman defeated. Len found it ironic that he'd stumble across such a dilemma, as if Lucifer was making fun of his own. Siblings who did not wish to be confused as a couple? To Len it sounded absurd, but to the rest of society, it was natural. He went back to examining the hairclips until the same salesman landed his vision on him next.

"You, there! Over at that kiosk! Do you have someone important in your life that you're buying a gift for?"

Len's eyes widened at the sudden question. He wasn't sure if he should answer to the man's outburst or not. Still, he was surprised that he was right on the mark.

"H-how did you figure that out?" replied Len. The man smirked and pointed his cane out in Len's direction.

"It's obvious. You're looking through feminine hairclips, and you're a boy. I very much doubt that you'd be buying those for yourself, which that is unless you're into that type of…"

"I'm not a cross dresser!" shouted Len before the man could finish his sentence. The man chuckled and went over to put an arm around Len's shoulders.

"So I was right. You're planning on getting those for a girl, am I correct?" he urged. Len furrowed his eyebrows and sighed.

"What's it to you?"

"Don't be so harsh, young man. I'm only trying to help. It's what I live for. Now tell me, what exactly is the girl into? Flowers? Shoes? Horses?"

Len sighed decided to give in, just as the previous browser had.

"Well, she's into oranges and road-rollers," he answered. The salesman's eyes glimmered with curiosity and confusion.

"Oranges and road-rollers? That's a bit…peculiar, but I can make use of at least one of those!" he exclaimed. He grabbed Len by the arm and pulled him over to his own kiosk, pulling a sheet over a counter full of tools. Len eyed the man's belongings intently.

"Just how is this going to be a good gift for her?"

"My latest accessories make other accessories," he answered. His reply puzzled the blonde twin further.

"Huh?"

"I can make anything into rings, necklaces or earrings made from the most commonly found metals and gems. Glass is also an option. You said she likes oranges. What else? I can combine it with something you like as well," he explained. Len searched his mind for examples, images, and symbols to describe his interest or their relationship.

"I like bananas, singing, and piano. She also loves to sing, so that's something we share in common."

"If I may ask, sir, what exactly is your relation to the girl you're buying a gift for?"

The question caught Len off guard. Should he tell him that they are twins? Or that they are…

"She's my lover," he answered, enjoying the feeling as the word rolled off his tongue. The man felt the romantic and tranquil feeling flow from Len.

"Then the lucky girl deserves only the best. How about we do silver gold, and color stained glass?"

Len frowned as he dug his hands into his coat pocket.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have much money," he admitted. The man felt an urge of sympathy for Len. He couldn't let Len walk away without a gift for someone he obvious loved from the bottom of his heart.

"It'll be alright. Tell you what; I'll make a ring for your girl for free. Just don't expect any more freebies in the future."

-Two Hours Later-

Len paced through the streets with his body feeling uplifted. His luck couldn't have gotten any better than it had that day. Nothing could ruin his day, not his mother, Kaito, or Neru.

Wait a second.

'_Neru?'_

Len stopped in his tracks and turned to see Neru standing next to a pillar in front of an ice cream parlor, holding a vanilla ice-cream cone in her right hand. Len felt his cheeks heat up as Neru noticed him passing her. She put on a face of astonishment and fluster, as she was obviously not expecting to run into him that day.

'_Oh no…'_

Neru blushed and bit her lip before speaking up.

"Hello Len-kun. What are you doing here?"

"Just… buying something from the central market. I was on my way home, so if you do not mind…" he started, turning the opposite direction, ready to race away. Neru wasn't going to have that.

"Wait a second!"

'_Crap.'_

"Did you run into Hatsune-san as of late? I gave her a letter to give to you…unless she forgot or something. I'll just ask you in person then…"

'_Please don't. Not that stupid New Year's Party at your mansion…'_

"Did you want to spend New Year's Day with my family and me?" she shouted, bracing herself for possible rejection. Len didn't want to disappoint her. He couldn't stand to make any girl upset, truthfully. He didn't want to go, honestly, he didn't. However, the face she was giving him didn't help him give a straight forward reply. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Alright…sure."

Neru's eyes widened with excitement and relief.

"Really? Arigato, Len-kun!"

It seemed to be the happiest moment in Neru's life. Len sighed and gripped a small box hidden within his coat pocket.

What did he get himself into?

-Rin's Room-

The blonde girl sat in front of her mirror brushing her locks. Ever since that letter from Kaito arrived to her mansion, Rin had been moody the rest of the day.

'_Ignorant mother of mine. Making decisions for me without hearing my thoughts on the matters first,'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knocking at her door. She inhaled and went to answer. She found Len on the other side with a smug smile on his face. It suddenly hit Rin that she had forgotten that Len had went to find her a birthday present earlier that day.

"Len-kun!" she announced happily, throwing her arms around him, locking lips with his. Seeing his face was just the medicine she needed to cheer her mood.

Len broke the kiss and passed his twin on the way in, closing the door behind him. He twirled in a circle, putting both hands in his pockets and grinned.

"Choose a hand, my Princess," he commanded. Rin put a finger to her lip and made her decision. She pointed to his right coat pocket.

"That hand."

Len pulled it out to reveal a small white box.

"Happy birthday, Rin," he announced, walking over to put the box in her hand. Her cheeks stained with red as she fought tears of joy.

"Len…kun…"

Seeing his twin happy made him feel strong as iron.

"Go ahead and open it."

Rin, no longer holding in the anticipation flipped open the top of the small box gasped. After examine her gift for another second, she giggled and shook her head, trying to get rid of her blush. Len blinked at her behavior.

"What's so funny? Don't you like it?"

Rin stopped her giggling fit and sighed.

"I love it. It's just that it's so cute."

She pulled from the box a ring with a white gold band. On top of it was the symbol of treble clef in glass, dyed yellow, while slightly next to it was a small design of a bass clef. The two were to symbolize both her and Len in harmony.

"It's beautiful."

Rin pulled the ring onto her right ring finger and stared at it happily. She glanced up at Len and lifted her hand over her face.

"Does it suit me?"

Len smiled sincerely and stared into her eyes.

"Yes, though between you and that ring, you're more beautiful," he whispered before lifting her hand to his lips and kissing the ring on her finger. Rin smiled and went to place a soft kiss on her twin brother's lips.

"I'll never take it off."

* * *

_How will things go at Neru's mansion? How will plans with Kaito and Rin turn out? So much more to look foward to._

I honestly have no idea when the next chapter of this story is going to be uploaded, so all I can say is keep in touch to find out. I'm working all the rest of this week, so I'm sketchy with the dates. On a lighter note, Rin's and Len's software "Append" comes out today! Hurray! Well, that's pretty much all I have to say. Have a Happy New Year!

Leave me lots of reviews!


	14. Fireworks of Bliss

**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid is not my creation. Set in stone.

**Author's Notes**: I'm back from outer space! I cannot apologize enough for being four months late on updating, but not to worry! I'm finishing this story. Your reviews gave me so much aspiration. I caught up on my school studies and work, so I told myself, "Oh what the hey! I'll write the next chapter!" Also, to the person that left me a review stating that Rin is the older twin, I already knew of this. However, I would like to make Len the older in this story, making him more appealing- especially since he acts as the more mature of the two Kagamine twins in my story. Alas, the fan fiction is mine any how, so if I wanted, Len could have been two years older. It's my story, so I'll make their characters my way.

'…' _Represent thoughts._

_**Fireworks of Bliss**_

Len sat on his bed, thrilled by the exciting night he was assured to have with his beloved Princess. He threw himself back on his slightly-less hated bed and sighed in happiness.

"It's just going to be the two of us tonight, no body else."

He was already dressed in heavy winter clothes. All he had to do was wait for Rin to be finished dressing. When she would be ready, she would knock on his door and they'll surpass their parents, like ninjas in the night. The Kagamine parents would spend the evening at home tonight, drinking their joys away- especially the mother figure- while waiting for the countdown on their ancient radio.

Knock…knock…knock.

'_She's here.'_

Len bolted up and charged at his door to reveal a cute Rin, dressed in one of her many winter dresses, heavy boots, and a very thick coat. He took note that she never removed her ring from her hand, sending excess waves of happiness flowing through the room. Len glanced at his clock and discovered it to be seven in the evening.

"We should go already so we can see the festivities," he whispered. Rin too noticed the time and smirked seductively.

"Why the hurry? The festival doesn't start for another hour…" she murmured as she slowly locked the door behind her and taking her twin's body in her arms. Len gave into her flirting and met her lips, pushing her frame into the door. The two kissed away without a care in the world.

Catholic Church-

Meiko kneeled at the statue of Mary, doing her daily rosary. She wore her white attire with long white vale, covering all of her brown hair, expect for her bangs. The Priest was making a casual stroll through the hallway and noticed her praying. He approached her; surprised that she remained the only nun in the church at the moment.

"Meiko-nee-san, you should go out and enjoy the festival. It's New Year's Eve, go join the others and have a good time," he suggested merrily. Meiko halted her fourth mystery to reply.

"No thank you, I'll spend the passing of the new year with God tonight."

The Priest took a moment to read her face to gather what she was really thinking.

"Meiko-nee-san…you really shouldn't hide yourself from others by using the church as an excuse. I'm sure you really want to have fun, but you feel as though you have certain persons to avoid, am I correct?"

Meiko remained silent.

The Priest then realized that he wasn't going to say anything reasonable enough to have Meiko alter her decision. He sighed and turned, slowly making his way to the church exit. Once he reached the door, he gave one final glance at the nun and smiled.

You have my granted access to use the church roof or high tiers to watch the festival tonight. With that, he was gone. Meiko took a minute to let it register in her thoughts, and then smiled.

-Town Square-

The sky was dimming and the candle light glimmered from all directions. The hustle and bustle from the townsfolk began to echo through the streets. Kids were playing games such as catch the goldfish or _Kagome! Kagome! _

Rin was amazed at all the western and eastern cultures influence the festival. She was just about giddy as a child in a candy shop.

"Look Len-kun, they're selling fire-crackers! Buy me some, please?" she cheered. Len smiled as Rin tugged on his hand, moving him towards a kiosk with fire-works hanging down. He was happy that since he did not need to buy a gift, it gave him a little extra spending money so that he could spoil his princess. The next thing he knew, she was dragging him to concessions. From the way Rin put it, she was _craving_ cotton candy and candied apples. They were going to head over to play some traditional Japanese games when all of a sudden, Miku and her brother Mikuo jumped out of the bushes.

"RIN-CHAN! LEN-KUN!" echoed the teal-haired beauty from the distance. The blonde twins halted their advance as they went in awe. They swore they were seeing double. Next to Miku was a tall teal haired man, wearing an almost identical outfit to the girl they knew so well.

"Miku-senpai, is that you?" asked the obliviously challenged Rin. Miku sprinted her way over to the Kagamines, while the man casually followed.

"Yep, and this here," suggesting to the man behind her, "is my brother, Mikuo-kun". The twins were still astonished. They could have sworn that if the two teal beings were the same age, they'd be twins. Mikuo politely bowed.

"Hatsune Mikuo desu. Konbanwa."

Rin and Len's faces went red as they returned the motive.

"Kagamine Len."

"Hajime mashite. Kagamine Rin."

Miku put her hands together in delight.

"I assume you two are here to see the Firework display, huh?" she chirped. The twins answered her question and the two sets of siblings celebrated the rest of the festivities as a group. That is however, much to Len's dismay. He couldn't prance around the festival, openly acting like Rin's lover, being able to hold her hand and such. For now, he'd have to result back to the tedious role of twin brother.

Luckily for Len, Miku could somewhat sense his emotions.

11:42

"Well it was fun spending time with you two, however, I think Mikuo and I should go get ourselves some actual dinner before watching the fireworks. You two should get yourselves settled as well," suggested a very enthusiastic Miku. Rin raised an eyebrow.

"Are you positive? You're not going to watch them with Len and me?"

Miku twirled her way over and pointed past Rin's shoulder to a booth selling okanomoyaki. The booth had a remarkably long line, so if anything, the Hatsune's were bound to be in line up until the fireworks went off.

"I'm pretty sure. My stomach is starting to growl like a roaring beast. I might just jump over the counter of that booth and take all the already made food for myself," joked the hunger-struck girl. Mikuo lowered his head in shame for his sister's statement, while the twins chuckled.

"Alright then, I'll see you at music school," chirped Miku as she and her brother made their way over to the horrifically, long line.

Len could have sworn, even for a quick second, that he'd seen Miku giving him a nod.

'_Could she have known that I wanted alone time with Rin?'_

The twins started towards the town fountains, now out of site of the other set of siblings. Rin smiled to herself.

"Miku-san can be quite charming," she said to no body in particular. Len glanced at her from the corner of his eye and brought a hand up, swiftly brushing it to Rin's. She was caught off guard, her face growing red at the realization that they were alone again.

No longer brother and sister, but lovers again.

Rin brought up her hand to his and their fingers intertwined.

11:58

More people gathered around the area, starting to form a small crowed around the twins. Len took notice that Miku and Mikuo were not a part of the mob of people, suggesting that they were still getting their late dinner.

"It's a good thing that we had an early dinner at the mansion," chirped Len enthusiastically. Rin was taken aback. It was one of the first lines Len spoke during their time at the festival. She calculated that he was flustered being around the Hatsune siblings. The crowd started bursting with anticipation.

"It's almost time! Twenty seconds to go!" shouted one of the townsmen. Parents were raising their children above their heads so they could get good views of the display.

Len tugged on Rin's arm, bring her body closer to his, both shielding her from the cold and helping her control her excitement. Instead of the two glancing at the sky like every body else around them, their eyes met. Len put a hand on Rin's face and brushed strands of hair off of her cheek; their breaths intertwining as visible mist in the frosty air.

"Rin…I want you to know, that this is a very important moment for us," he stated seriously. Rin's eyes glimmered as her heart beat began to race. It seemed as though the roaring of the crowd suddenly silenced, when it really hadn't. "Starting now, this will be the first year of the rest of our lives. Not as twins, but as true loves," he mumbled, low enough for the crowd not to hear, but loud enough for Rin's ears.

Without the two noticing, a certain teal-haired girl managed to barely push her way through the crowd; enabling her to see the twins from a very far distance. Miku's eyes widened at the disturbing sight she was about to witness.

_Something dark._

_Deep._

_Sinful. _

There was no better time for the twin's to express their love for one another than right now.

_Len brought Rin's beautiful, fragile, face closer…_

The teal-hair girl took a step back in disgust.

_Closer…_

The crowd burst into cheer as one fire-work barely made its way into the sky.

_Closer…_

12:00

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" burst the townsfolk.

_The twin's lips met ever so blissfully. _

Not knowing that someone was watching, and completely oblivious to the light display that started to present itself in the dark, glittery, sky- Len and Rin established through their lips, that nothing will ever pull them apart.

-St. Leo Rooftop-

Meiko smiled as she stared into the sky, astonished that gun powder and fire put together could make such beautiful designs. She could honestly admit to herself that this was the first time in a long time, she herself felt beautiful.

* * *

_How will Miku continue to take the newly found-out relationship of the Kagamine twins? Why does Meiko refuse to leave the church grounds?_

Once again, I would like to say that I'm sorry for not updating any new chapters. I've been busy with college and my job. On the bright side, I went to another anime convention, Anime Matsuri, so if you'd like to see pictures of me in my updated Len cosplay, look into my profile for links. I don't really know when I'll update this story again, but without a doubt, I will finish this. Well, leave me reviews! Now!


	15. Parties and Outings

Disclaimer: Vocaloid is not mine. I think you get the picture by now.

Author's Notes: OMG! 200 REVIEWS!

I am so, so, so, so, so sorry that I have not updated. I started school, had in increase in work hours, been out and about. I also bought the game Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword and fell in love with it, so I have begun a Legend of Zelda fan fiction, so go check it out. I am still alive and this story will go on!

"…" Represent thoughts.

* * *

_**Parties and Outings**_

"They kissed, Mikuo! They kissed!" exploded Miku in a fit of disgust and surprise. Mikuo sighed and crossed his arms. The two teal-haired siblings were inside of Miku's room.

"I thought you would be a supporter of it," he taunted. Miku spun on her heel and pressed her eyebrows together.

"Yes, a brother-sister complex- not incest! I mean, yeah, they were extremely close and all, and I could tell they wanted time alone at the festival, but I thought that was because they probably never received bonding time at home. I hear their mother was always home and always on Len's case for some unknown reason," she explained. Mikuo pondered the situation.

"We have a case of Twincest, eh? Who would have ever guessed that we'd ever see that?"

Miku growled under her breath.

"Mikuo, I have music class every other day with those two. How am I supposed to look at them now? It'll be so awkward," she explained. Mikuo chuckled.

"It's not so bad, just pretend you never saw them. Maybe it's just a stage they're going through. They are becoming adults, need I remind you," he defended. Miku wouldn't budge.

"But it's such a big-"

"_Sin_?" Mikuo finished her sentence. Miku instantly silenced her mouth. "Don't let it bother you, Miku. Rin is still going to be the same Rin in the end. I think it's rather cute. Twins who adore each other so much, they will possibly ignore every other suitor on Earth. It is urban legend that fraternal twins are married and bonded before they are born," he explained. Miku contemplated the idea in her head that if she had a good looking twin, she'd probably have an extreme complex too. Maybe not as much as incest, but when you think your sibling is the perfect person in the world, no one else would be able to top it.

"No to mention, there is 'win' in 'twincest'," he joked. Miku sighed.

"Mikuo, there is no time to be joking about this. If the town people find out, the Kagamine family will be shamed!"

Again, Mikuo felt the urge to mock her.

"What are you going to do? Run off and tell the whole town?"

Again, Miku went silent.

"Well no…I just worry. Someone might find out one way or another, and things will become excruciatingly horrible for them. Their house might be egged, or maybe people will graffiti their mansion with triple sixes, or even worse!" she panicked, slapping her hands to the sides of her face. Mikuo sighed. It was normal for his sister to make such a big fuss over little things.

"Listen Miku," he started, reaching over and grabbing Miku by the shoulders. "The twins will be alright. It's just a stage, they're going through changes. Don't fret too much about it. It's something we can't understand. They're close twins, and if their mother does, as Rin puts it, usually get's on Len's case, then they will always have to console in each other," he explained. Miku's eyes widened. She never thought about it that way. Here she was judging the twins using society's point of view, she didn't think of the circumstances the two had to endure. She gathered the Rin and Len were mistaking complex for love.

"So you're saying, that this will pretty much continue until they find someone else to comfort them, or in other words, find a suitor," she suggested. Mikuo nodded and gave her a thumb up.

"In fact, why don't we help them? They're a cute bunch. I'm sure lots of our friends will ogle over them."

Miku put on her thinking face.

"Now that I recall…there is this one girl named-"

-Akita Residence-

"Neru Akita," sighed an uncomfortable Len as he looked down and pronounced the name written on the letter Miku had given him. After arriving home the previous night from the New Year's celebration, he taped together the pieces of the invitation he had ripped, just in case he needed to present it. He wasn't really in the mood to be here, but he couldn't back out of it.

He put together his plan: meet Neru, meet her family, mingle a little, and get the hell out of there.

He folded the piece of paper and slipped it into his pocket. He inhaled sharply before reaching to knock on the mansion door. An old man answered the door, presumed to be a servant, bowing before asking the visitor, Len, to announce himself.

"Kagamine Len. I was invited here by Akita-"

"LEN-KUN!" screeched a girl from behind the servant. The two males gave attention to the blonde girl that stood flimsily nearby, trying to control her blush.

"Neru-sama, it seems your guest has arrived. Your parents will be thrilled that he has arrived on time. I shall go notify them immediately," mumbled the old man as he left the two near the doorway. Len took a step inside the mansion, getting a good intake on the inner architecture of the household. Upon entering, he could hear conversation amongst adults in another room, so he assumed that other guest had already arrived. Neru stared shyly at the floor as she went to close the door behind Len. As he started to pace himself down the hallway, Neru followed suit, attempting to make conversation.

"I noticed you didn't bring Rin-chan," she stated. Len kept silent and kept walking. Neru bit her lip and attempted again. She picked up her pace and jumped forward, spinning on her heel to face him.

"Uh…um…Len-kun, would you like to have some of the freshly made deserts? Home-made gingersnap cookies and chocolate truffles," she suggested, trying to be a good hostess. Len shrugged, trying to pull off a smug demeanor.

"Whichever you think tastes better," he mumbled, walking past her, towards her dining room. Neru panicked on the inside. She had to start getting his attention somehow.

"Oh, we also have banana cream pie," she added behind him. Len's ears perked.

"Banana?" he replied in a question turning with eyes wide. Bananas are Len's favorite fruit. Yet, how would Neru know that? It was a conspiracy! Still, Len had to press off the tough guy impression, so he cooed his reply smoothly. He really wanted a slice of that pie. "Well if you insist…"

-Rin's Room-

Rin held a green dress to her figure and grimaced. Upon orders from her mother, she had to make herself very presentable for visiting the Shion residence.

"_Wear something that will make suitors swoon over you, Rin darling_," her mother's words echoed through her head. Earlier that morning, her mother intruded her room while she was asleep to awaken her and remind her that she was to go on an outing. She threw the green dress to the floor and reached into her closet to grab an orange one. She didn't like today's planned events. Len was out some where she didn't know about, and she was being forced to attend another meeting with Kaito Shion. What made matters worse is that she felt bad that she had to hide her meeting with Kaito from Len, so she never mentioned a word to her beloved twin brother. Rin went to her mirror and held the orange dress to her chest. She had no idea why she was forcing herself to follow orders. Unlike her mother, Rin found no reason to try to impress Kaito. The idea stung her mind as she threw the dress down to meet its green counterpart. She was not interested in the man, nor felt the need to wear something nice for anyone else but the man she already loved.

"Len…kun," she sighed, the name rolling smoothly off of her tongue. She was having the time of her life last night. She spent a whole evening with Len, playing games, kissing for what seemed an eternity, and she even received a gift from him.

Not just any gift, but a gift that she would treasure for the rest of her days.

Her eyes glanced down to her right hand, adoring the white-gold that decorated her ring finger. Out of curiosity, her mind drifted to her other hand to the opposite ring finger. Once she was a free woman, she would be allowed to marry, and when she does, she will have a wedding band on this particular finger.

Rin's face fell.

_Marriage. _

She was courting Kaito. She was in love with Len. Len is her twin brother.

Simply put, she could never marry the man she loved. It wasn't allowed.

In a flash, all the realizations she began to forget came to remind themselves to her. Rin fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands.

'_Why are so many thoughts going through my head! Am I going insane? Will I start hearing voices in my head next? Is this punishment for being such a happy sinner?'_

She felt that a hole was about to open in her floor under her, trapping her as she would fall into hell's flames. If such a thing happened, she would have deserved it.

_Right…?_

Rin's thoughts were cut off as she heard a knock on the door.

"Rin darling, are you finished choosing an outfit? You've been in there forever," questioned her mother's voice. The young blonde gasped as she scurried off the floor and quickly grabbed the orange dress from off the floor.

Today she would be going out with Kaito Shion. The man she was likely going to end up marrying.

* * *

How will Rin's date with Kaito go? Will Neru achieve her goal of getting Len's attention? What do the Hatsune twins have up their sleeves for the Kagamine twins? The drama is really heating up now?

I promise to have another chapter posted, but I can not tell you guys when exactly. Keep in mind that I have to update two other stories in the meantime. Keep supporting me! Send me more reviews? Do I smell 300 in order?


End file.
